Completion
by Garnet Took
Summary: Part three of "The Thain's Family". This story finishes the trilogy of stories about Pippin and Diamond and their attempt to grow their family. This picks up right after the epilogue of "To Have or Have Not".
1. Chapter 1

I own none of the characters in this story. I did name Pippin and Diamond's children, except for Faramir, but I can't say I even own them since they belong to their parents.:) Anyway, please don't sue. A turnip is worth more than I am.

1

It was fully dark by the time Pippin came back to his family's quarters. The babe was sound asleep in the cradle near her mother's side of the bed, and Diamond had also fallen asleep still propped up on several pillows.

Pippin smiled at the scene of tranquility that was his wife and newest child. Trying not to disturb them, he began to prepare for bed. As he carefully pulled back the covers, Diamond stirred and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Pippin quietly asked.

"Where were you?" Diamond's voice, though clearer, was still sleep-dulled.

"I just stepped out for a breath of air and a look at the evening sky. I didn't intend to be gone so long."

"'S all right, " was his wife's mumbled reply.

Pippin slipped into bed and carefully lay next to his wife. He made sure not to touch or disturb her in any way. This had been his routine almost every night for over a year now. If they touched at all, it was strictly on Diamond's terms. This had been the sacrifice he had been willing to make to keep his family together.

Pippin missed the joyful days of his marriage: the days before they realized that having children would be nearly impossible, when he and Diamond had been young and in love and nothing else had mattered. He missed the sweet nights of passion, even when he hadn't been able to do everything, or for as long as, he'd wanted to. They had been happy and, if nothing else, creative in their love.

Now there was none of that. There was nothing left but two people who shared a bed and two beautiful and hard-won children. The hopeful marriage had become nothing more than a sham, a facade for others to see and believe that the Thain and his Lady were happy. Many had been the nights that Pippin had simply slept on the sofa in the sitting room just to avoid the risk of offending his wife.

The night last winter when Diamond had welcomed him into her arms once again had felt like a dream to Pippin. He had gone willingly to her, and miracle of miracles, little Sapphire had been conceived.

If the evidence hadn't been right before his eyes, Pippin would have not believed that the night had actually happened.

Things had been a little better for them the last several months, but still not what they once had been. They still only spoke of necessities and never of their feelings. Pippin wanted to, but Diamond never seemed open to any hints he might drop in that area. She appeared to have closed herself off emotionally from him completely.

Pippin wondered if there might now be just a bit of hope for them with the birth of another child. He hoped that having two healthy, happy children would fill some of the void within his wife. There were many families in the Shire that had only two children. Maybe she could feel that the pressure to be fruitful parents had been removed, at least enough to allow her to start thinking about giving those children a wonderful home with two parents who loved them, and each other, very much.

* * *

It was very late, or early, when Pippin slowly came to awareness out of a deep sleep. He heard a sound that he had never thought to hear again: the sound of his child being nursed.

"Sorry," said Pippin softly but sleepily.

"For what?" asked Diamond equally softly so as not to disturb the nearly sleeping babe.

"I should have heard her and woken up with you."

"No reason for both of us to be awake at this time. It's not like you could feed her." Pippin could hear a hint of a smile in his wife's voice. This encouraged him greatly since smiling was something she had done rarely in the last year.

"No, but I can change her nappies so that you wouldn't have to get up."

"I do appreciate your thoughtfulness and, I'm sure, a day will come when you will have to be the one getting up, so enjoy the full night of sleep while you can."

Pippin sat up and looked over at Diamond and the baby. There was a long moment of silence while he closely studied his wife and daughter.

Finally Diamond could take the close scrutiny no longer. "What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Sorry," said Pippin looking away. "I didn't mean to stare. I just can't believe we really have another child. There are so many thoughts and emotions running around in my head that I can't quite put all of them into words.

"I am amazed that we were able to create such a precious thing as Sapphire obviously is. I love you so much that it takes my breath away sometimes. One of the few things I've ever wanted in life is to make you happy. I know these last couple of years have been hard on you, and every time I look at you all I can think about is how much I've wanted to make everything all right again, even though I know I can't."

Diamond looked long into the open and honest face of her husband. When she spoke, it was slowly as if she were choosing her words very carefully. "Yes, it has been very hard. I feel like I've been dragged over hill and dale on a run-away wagon, and there have been many days when I just wanted that ride to end. Now, at last, I feel the pace slowing again to something I can manage. Finally I have a chance to bring everything back into focus-it's not all just a blur anymore.

"I've had a little time to think about things the last few months, while we waited for this one," and here she looked down at her daughter, "and, I've realized a few things. I love you, Peregrin Took, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've had a chance to really study you during the time we were not intimate, and I've seen what a caring, compassionate hobbit you are. I watched you spend time with our son and show him how to do all the things a little lad should know how to do. I watched you manage Great Smials and handle all the problems brought to you as Took and Thain. I've even noticed how devoted you've been to me, even when I was trying to be distant. So many times you'd do something for me just because you knew I'd like it or it would make me feel better. You did it for no other reason than love. You expected nothing in return and, I'm sorry to say, that, most of the time, nothing was all you got in return."

Diamond's voice had begun to quaver a little and Pippin could see moisture forming in her eyes. "I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry for the way I've acted. I'm sorry I ever threatened to leave you. I'm sorry I placed so much value on children and not enough on the relationship we had. I'm sorry I humiliated you in front of all those people in Annuminas. I'm sorry Merry had to go through that hearing and make a decision that we should have come to earlier, on our own. I'm sorry that, even after that, I kept you at arm's length and didn't welcome you back to me for so long. I'm sorry for all the time we've lost and all the time I've wasted. Can you forgive me, love?"

When the tears began to flow, Pippin took her gently in his arms, careful not to disturb their sleeping child, and held her while his own tears mixed with hers.

At last he pulled away and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his nightshirt. "I forgave you a long time ago," he finally said. "Just the fact that you were still beside me was all I needed. I had lost all hope, for only the second time in my life, and I would cling to the smallest thread you'd give me. Hearing you say what you have has renewed my hope beyond all belief. Diamond Took, there is nothing you could have done, or could ever do, that would make me stop loving you and wanting the best for you."

Diamond gave him a watery smile and then leaned in and gave him a kiss; the first she had offered freely in over a year. It threatened to deepen into something else, but Sapphire's wiggle and whimper broke them apart.

Diamond pulled away with a cheeky smile. "You wanted to help, dear? Here's your chance. I think your daughter needs a change of nappy." With that, she handed the baby over to Pippin and resettled herself in the bed.

Diamond wasn't in a position to see the grin on her husband's face as he carried his daughter to the changing table.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapter is so short. I promise the next one will be longer.

2

All through the autumn and into the winter, everything was well with the Took family. Pippin had settled nicely into his role of head of the family and Thain of the Shire. People were finally having to admit that he really did have a good head on his shoulders and could make very wise decisions quickly.

Diamond was overjoyed to be a mother again. Now her days were full of seeing to the needs of her children and running the affairs of the Great Smials. She was proving herself to be efficient and organized. No one could legitimately complain about the way she handled things.

Little Faramir was growing like a weed and was proving to have his father's inquisitiveness and intelligence. He was also devoted to his baby sister. His only disappointment was that she was still too little to play with.

Sapphire was a joy. She had her mother's good looks and her father's joyous spirit. She was the envy of all the other mothers of very young children. Pippin kept the suspicion that she, like him, had the Sight to himself. Why bring it up until need-be.

Yule was especially joyous that year. Not only was Pippin's family life returning to what he viewed as normal, but it had been a good year for the Tooks and the Tooklands as a whole. The harvest had been plentiful and they had plenty to trade and sell as well as enough to see them through until the following autumn.

* * *

As autumn slid into winter, Pippin and Diamond began to make preparations to host the biannual visit of the Brandybucks for Yule.

"Our timing was perfect," Pippin said to his wife as he prepared to write his customary letter of invitation to his cousin.

"How so?" asked Diamond.

"If it were last Yule or next, we'd have had to travel all the way across the Shire with a small infant."

"It's been done before," Diamond reminded him. Merry and Estella visited for Yule not long after Wenny was born and I recall them visiting with a very young Theo as well and this year Mindy is still small. Babies are sturdier than we adults give them credit for usually."

"I'll take your word for it," he said. "I'm just glad that this year we get to stay snug at home while someone else does the traveling.

* * *

About 10 days after posting his letter to Merry, Pippin received a reply. The letter stated that the Brandybucks would gladly see in the new year at the Great Smials. There was also an inquiry from Merry about the state of Pippin and Diamond's marriage. It had been Merry who had been forced to issue a judgement that, while not necessary in the end, had been very difficult and upsetting and he was very concerned about the wellbeing of both Pippin and Diamond, but especially his beloved cousin.

Pippin had shared the news of Sapphire's birth almost immediately, but he had been less than forthcoming about his and Diamond's relationship. Now he debated whether or not to send word of their reconciliation or to leave the questions unanswered till Merry could see for himself.

In the end, Pippin decided to leave the matter as it was. Seeing them happy could be part of Merry's Yule and birthday surprises.

* * *

Merry, Estella and their four children arrived in the afternoon of Foreyule 30. Diamond had arranged a quiet dinner for both families to share, or as quiet as any dinner could be with six children between the ages of 3 months and 10 years in attendance.

At first the adults had been subdued. Merry kept casting hard looks at Diamond and she felt very uncomfortable under his disdainful scrutiny. While Estella wasn't sure what the situation was between the other couple, she did not approve of her husband's behavior and made him aware of it with a kick to his shin under the table.

The looks did not go unnoticed by Pippin and he knew that the air needed to be cleared quickly before looks led to words and words led to misunderstands and hurt.

Pippin cleared his throat and spoke. "I'm glad we have this chance to talk before the festivities begin tomorrow. There's something you both need to know." He looked directly at Merry. "You did the right thing, Merry, when you affirmed our agreement to stay together. We needed time and space to think but we also needed to be together to notice the things about each other we had either never noticed before or had begun to take for granted. As the last year has passed, we've rediscovered ourselves and each other and we've decided we're better and stronger together than we ever could be apart. We have both come to see that we need each other to feel complete and we are blessed to have our beautiful children"

Merry couldn't quite let his skepticism and mistrust go. He looked at Diamond. "Does he speak for you as well as for himself?" he asked. "I will forever be looking out for Pippin's best interests and, if you are not being totally honest with him, I need to know now."

Diamond looked Merry directly in the eye. "Yes, he does," she answered. "I have been able to see what others see in my husband and I know now, more than ever, that I am truly blessed to be his wife."

Merry said nothing and Diamond knew that she had better get used to his observation of her because it would continue for quite some time. She was not worried though because she knew that her heart really did belong to Peregrin Took.


	3. Chapter 3

3

After dinner, Merry and Pippin adjourned to the Thain's office to enjoy a pipe and a glass or two of brandy.

"So," said Merry, lighting his pipe and taking up his glass, "what were you getting at with your announcement at dinner?"

Pippin removed his pipe from his mouth and looked at his cousin. "I was trying to let you know that all is well and that you don't need to watch me like a hawk. Diamond and I have worked out our differences and are repairing the bonds between us."

Merry set his glass down after taking a sip and considered Pippin's words. "You're trying to tell me that all is well and life has gone back to what it was before that disastrous trip to Annuminas a couple of Summers ago?"

Pippin let out a sigh and took a drink and deep breath before answering. "No, Merry, I am not saying that at all. What I am trying to say is that we are now working to get ourselves back to that point. We're talking again, we're working together to raise our children and we're intimate again."

"That last is a bit obvious," Merry said.

"You are determined to not get my meaning, aren't you? I was totally shocked when Diamond came to me the night Sapphire was conceived. I didn't think she would ever want me again. She avoided the slightest contact with me. Then, that night, there she was, wanting me or, at least, wanting me to meet her physical need. Merry, I never stopped loving her, you know. I always wanted us to reconcile. I was so happy for any scrap of our old love that I gave her what she wanted and asked for nothing in return.

"It wasn't until after the baby was born that we began to talk again. She confessed that what she had done was selfish and that she was glad you had made the decision you did. She wanted to restore our marriage. That was what I had always wanted. We now make it a point to talk about how things make us feel and what each of us can do to help the other. I think we're both in love again. It has been wonderful but challenging too. Making parenting decisions is one of the hardest things to do. We were both raised a little differently and have strong opinions so we have to talk about those things."

Merry just shook his head. "You're both Tooks and that means you will always be incomprehensible to other hobbits. I just don't want to see you with your heart in pieces the way it was then. If she breaks it again, I'll…."

"You'll pick up the pieces and help me rebuild it. But that's not going to happen, Merry. We both vowed we would never do that to our family or our friends again."

"I'm still going to be keeping my eyes open."

"You do that," Pippin said. "All you're going to see is a happy family."

* * *

While their husbands went to have their drink and smoke, Diamond and Estella went together to put their children to bed.

"Mum, do I have to go to bed already?" asked Peredoc, Estella's oldest.

"Just the fact that you're asking says that you do," answered his mother. "You're whining and it really isn't becoming in a ten-year-old. We're all tired after our trip and the Yule festivities start tomorrow. Remember, the Yule Dwarf can still decide not to visit you even this late. So it is best that you obey your parents and set a good example for your brother and sisters."

"Perry may not be sleepy but I am," said eight-year-old Eowyn. "I'm going to be extra good and maybe the Yule Dwarf will give me Perry's presents since he's always bad."

Perry stuck his tongue out at his sister. "I'm not always bad."

"Now, stop it, both of you," said Estella. "If you don't stop pestering each other, Theo and Mindy will be the only ones in this family getting anything."

Diamond just stood watching the exchange and shaking her head. Estella looked at her and made an ugly face. "Just wait. In a couple of years you'll be dealing with the same situation, trust me."

"I can't wait," said Diamond. "I've waited a long time to deal with squabbling siblings."

"I hadn't thought of that," said Estella. "I guess you have."

* * *

Once they got the children all settled and Diamond had nursed Sapphire, the two mums sat down to spend some adult time together.

"So, things really are better between you and Pippin?" Estella asked.

Diamond nodded. "I really was a fool," she said. "I should never have let my selfishness take control the way I did. Pippin couldn't do anything other than what he was doing and he had gone far above what anyone should have expected of him. I never even considered how he felt."

"I won't even begin to say I understand what you two went through. Merry and I have had the usual marital issues but nothing like you two have had to deal with. I don't know how either of us would have handled it."

"Judging by the looks Merry was giving me at dinner, I'd say he believes you two would have done a much better job it than Pippin and I, especially I, did. He seemed to be expecting me to suddenly start acting like an orc or something. I know he was really upset with me but I had hoped that what Pippin said would reassure him."

"Merry is a Brandybuck, and the only thing more immovable than a Brandybuck is a Baggins," said Estella with a small laugh. "He is not going to be convinced that all is well till he sees it clearly with his own eyes."

Diamond sighed and curled into a ball on the sofa with her chin propped on her drawn-up knees. "I will do what I can to show him that we are sincere in our efforts to be what we used to be, and maybe even stronger."

She showed a bit of a smile. "I watched Pippin a lot over the last year-and-a-half and I was truly astounded by what I saw. He is truly the most selfless person I have ever met. He would do things for me just because he knew I'd like them. He never asked for anything from me. He continued to be involved with Faramir and helped with the lad's first lessons. I was also able to see what he did for the Tooks. He really is a good Thain, you know."

Estella nodded. "I'd heard something to that effect," she quipped in an effort to lighten the mood.

"I'll make sure that Merry sees that you and Pip will be fine. I know that you are doing your part and I'm sure that Merry will know what Pippin is doing after their chat tonight."

"Thanks, Stella. I can't tell you what that means to me."

The two friends hugged each other and then Estella left to make sure her children really were sleeping and to prepare for bed herself. She had no idea when, or if, she'd see her husband that night.

* * *

Pippin quietly let himself into his apartment and, after checking on Faramir, went to his and Diamond's bedroom. He was surprised to find his wife still awake.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She nodded then shook her head. "I don't know," she finally admitted.

He sat beside her as she lay in bed. "Care to talk about it?" he asked.

Diamond sighed and scooted up till she was sitting propped against the headboard. "Merry doesn't trust me, does he?" she asked.

"Well, you're as blunt as that Brandybuck it would seem," Pippin laughed softly. They were both aware that Sapphire was asleep only a few feet away. "I don't know that I'd go that far. He doesn't yet believe that we have fully reconciled and he's watching us both to make sure that what we're saying matches what he sees us doing."

"You mean you're being watched too?" she asked. "I never thought he'd doubt you."

"I don't know that it truly is doubt of either of us. I think he just wants to be reassured. He still sees me as needing protected sometimes. I wish he'd stop doing it, but he's probably never going to."

"I feel a little better then," Diamond replied.

Pippin smiled at her and got up. As he got ready for bed, he asked, "So, what did you and Stella talk about?"

"Pretty much the same thing you and Merry did it would appear. I think she's a little more willing to accept what we've said."

"Good," he said, turning back the covers on his side of the bed and climbing in. "Now that we've got the Brandybucks dealt with, why don't we remind ourselves how special our love is."

Diamond giggled as she felt him pull her towards himself. "We need to be quiet about it," she reminded him. "We don't want to wake the baby."

"I think we can be quiet enough," he whispered. "At this point words rather lose their meaning." He began kissing her deeply.

Diamond melted into the kiss and against her husband and soon his lips and hands had her gasping for more.

* * *

While one couple made love, another one lay together talking.

"Merry," said Estella, "you really need to let them be. They are working things out in their own way and they don't need your interference."

"I'm not interfering, I'm observing."

"Well, your observations are making Diamond a nervous wreck. She's convinced that you don't like her."

"She hasn't given me much to like in the last couple of years," Merry retorted. "She hurt Pippin and I'm going to take a lot of convincing before I can forgive that."

"Please remember, dear, that Pippin isn't your responsibility. He's an adult and a father, just like you. You need to let them work this out. From what I saw and what Diamond said to me, they're doing just fine."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Merry stated.

"Will you even know it when you see it?" asked Estella, only half tongue-in-cheek. "Will you even know what _it_ is?"

Merry laughed a little at his wife's words. "Maybe you're right," he agreed. "I still plan to watch them though."

"You're hopeless. I'm going to sleep," she said. "Tomorrow is a big day."

"And the day after, and the day after that," said Merry. "You know, sometimes it's drattedly inconvenient having a birthday on the day after second Yule."

Estella didn't answer. She was already sound asleep.

* * *

Note: Credit goes to Lindelea1 for the Yule Dwarf wish first appeared in her stories.


	4. Chapter 4

4

The morning of First Yule dawned cold and grey. Those who had to be about early doing chores and preparing for the celebration to come bustled through the cold and finished their jobs outdoors as quickly as possible. It was generally agreed that the hearty breakfast that would be served later to open the festivities of the last day of the year would be welcome.

In the Thain's quarters, the family began to reluctantly awaken. Even little Sapphire seemed more interested in getting a little more sleep than in eating, for the moment.

"Do we have to get up?" Pippin moaned. "Just a few more minutes."

Diamond slowly sat up and brushed the hair away from her face. "I don't really want to get up either but we really don't have a choice. The Tooks will be expecting their Thain to open the festivities and lead them into the new year."

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess I can muster the energy to get out of this bed." His wife giggled as she watched him throw back the covers, swing his feet over the side of the bed, rise and shuffle to the washstand.

At about this time, Sapphire decided eating just might be better than sleep after all so Diamond gathered the child to her and offered her what she wanted.

* * *

Once things were squared away with the baby and a minder had arrived to keep watch while the Mistress of Great Smials was away with the Thain, Pippin escorted his wife and young son to breakfast.

Technically, it was second breakfast but for most of those there it was their first and the first of the feasts to see the old year out and the new one in.

After he had finished the serious eating, Pippin looked around the room. He smiled to see all the happy faces before him. This was his fourth Yule as Thain and it looked to be the best yet. His gaze wandered closer to home and he saw his cousin Merry, his wife and their children sitting a few places down at the head table. Last, he eyes came to rest on his wife beside him. She was smiling and seemed more at ease than she had in ages and this was the best Yule gift he could receive. He was suddenly distracted by a small hand tugging on his sleeve.

"Da, I need some help cutting up my ham, please." Faramir looked up at his father.

Pippin looked back down at his son and the spell he'd seemed to be in was broken. He patiently helped his young son practice is cutting skills.

* * *

Once the breakfast was done, the preparations for the evening's feast began in earnest. The meals leading up to it would be smaller but still abundant. The second largest would be tea when the large Took clan would hold its more public gift giving. After tea was over, most families would see their young children were fed dinner and readied for bed before the older teens, tweens and adults headed for the feast and dancing that would see the old year out and the new one in.

* * *

As they left the dining room, Pippin looked over at Merry. "Would you be interested in helping me bring in the Yule log?" he asked.

Merry glanced over at his wife before answering. Estella looked back at him and smiled. "Go on," she said. "It's no different than if you were at the Hall and had to do the same thing."

Diamond and Estella watched their husbands depart before collecting their children and heading back to their apartments.

Merry and Pippin went to their apartments and gathered coats, cloaks, scarves, and gloves. They then headed out to collect the Yule log Pippin had been readying for several months.

"So, how long has this one been curing?" Merry asked as they tramped through the wood, the dried, frost-covered leaves crunching under their feet.

"Actually," Pippin admitted, "It's been waiting well over a year for me to come and bring it in."

Merry gave him an inquiring look but didn't say anything. He knew that Pippin would reveal his reasoning, it just might take him a while to get the story out. Pippin's stories tended to wander quite a bit before reaching their point.

"You see," the younger cousin continued, "I wasn't the one to bring in the Yule log last year. I had Regi do it for me. I wasn't exactly in the mood to celebrate. At that point, I was just struggling to make it through each day. I had enough on my mind with trying to run the Tooklands and trying to figure out what my life was going to look like without the support of the other half of my heart. You see, Merry, while you're the completion of my soul, Diamond makes my heart complete. I never realized it but without her, I lost my love for life and for others. Now that I have her back, I'm finding that love again. I'm looking forward again and I have more hope than I've had in a long time. So that's why I came out here to collect this specific log. It's the one I should have used last year but then wasn't the time. Now is and I know that good things our finally in my future again."

Merry didn't say anything. He merely nodded as he mentally ticked off one sign that Diamond's and Pippin's reconciliation was real.

* * *

Tea time on First Yule was chaos. There were children of all ages everywhere and several adults acting like children as they awaited the large family gift giving and then received their gifts. There were many exclamations of delight and a few groans of disappointment all within a sea of talk while it seemed to snow food and rain drink.

Faramir and all four of the Brandybuck children made quite a haul at this gift giving. All five were content with what they had received, even if they were less than impressed with the new hats scarves and mittens they each received.

As the tea wound down and they headed back to their guest apartment, Perry, the oldest of Merry and Stella's children began making his case to attend the formal dinner and the celebration of the changing of the year.

"Please, Dad," he begged. "I'm practically a teen, why can't I go?"

Merry shook his head. "Practically a teen my eye. You're ten. The youngest teens there will probably be no younger than 18. I know that's how old I was when I first got to stay up to see the new year in. As I recall, your Uncle Pippin was about the age you are now. He was no happier than you are about not being able to go. I'll tell you what I told him then: It seems like a long way off now, but in no time at all, you'll be spending the early hours of Second Yule with your friends sharing stories and roasted mushrooms."

Perry sighed. "In a hundred years," he moaned. The only response from his parents to that were fond smiles and soft chuckles.

* * *

The evening's event were well underway. the feast had been abundant and delicious and now all the residents and guests of the Great Smials old enough to attend were spending the last night of the year nibbling holiday dainties, sipping drinks and, of course, dancing.

Merry stood watching Pippin and Diamond as they shared one of the slower dances. His own wife had been swept out onto the floor by cousin Ferdibrand. It wasn't until the dance was nearly done that the Brandybuck realized he'd been staring. He hoped neither Pippin nor Diamond had noticed.

Out on the dance floor, Diamond looked at her husband intently. "Why is Merry staring at us?"

Pippin cast a quick glance in his cousin's direction and then returned his eyes to his wife. "He's still obsessing about us I think. If you don't mind, my dear, I'm going to let him have the next slow dance with you. I think the two of you need to talk. He needs to know that we really are all right and that he's making you feel uncomfortable. If I say something, it might get a little more heated than either of us would like. I love him like a brother, but he's got to let us live our lives. I don't need protecting." He sighed.

* * *

As soon as the dance ended, Pippin escorted his wife over to where Merry was standing. The two Tooks smiled at each other and then looked at Merry.

"I need to go find a drink," Pippin stated. "Would you mind partnering Diamond in the next slow dance?"

For a split second, Merry looked panicked but he quickly recovered his wits.

"Um, uh, sure," he agreed. "Why don't you make sure there's a glass here for all of us when we get back?"

Pippin smiled and nodded as the band began the next song. It was also a slow one and, dutifully, Merry lead Diamond out among the dancers.

Pippin didn't want to watch what might happen so he headed for the refreshments. On his way he encountered Estella.

"I see that the two of them are at least near each other and the roof hasn't fallen in," she said.

"I'm hoping they talk, and I mean honestly; not this tiptoeing around the issue stuff."

"I hope they do too," Estella agreed. "I've tried to reason with him but you know Merry."

"Yes, I definitely know Merry," said Pippin. "I hope she can convince him that we're fine and will be fine on our own without him looking out for me. I wish he'd remember that I grew up a long time ago, a lot younger than most people realize."

Estella patted him on the arm. "He'll remember it soon enough. Have faith, Pippin. Just as your marriage was tested and is being strengthen by hard experience so too is your bond with my husband. You two have fought beside each other, for each other and with each other for all your life and, just like nothing will break your vow to Diamond, nothing will break the bond between you and Merry."

"Does he know what a wise wife he has?" asked Pippin.

Estella shook her head. "I don't know, but the Brandybucks know." She smiled an innocent smile but her eyes were sparkling with anything but innocence.

* * *

As they danced, both Merry and Diamond tried to get up the courage to speak.

Finally, Diamond, in the typical way of a Took, just blurted out what she had to say.

"Merry, I'm feeling really uncomfortable around you right now and Pippin is starting to get defensive on my behalf. We need you to give us a chance to put ourselves back together without you watching every move we make to see if it meets your standards for how we should act toward each other. There is only one way that I can say that I love him and that is to simply say it. I love Peregrin Took! End of story. Yes, we had a very bad time of it and, yes, it was my fault, but we are working things out and we are getting better. So, if you don't mind, let us alone so we can get on with it."

Merry actually missed a step in the dance and nearly tripped. He blushed both at his misstep and at having been caught out by Pippin and Diamond.

"All right," he managed to say and then cleared his throat before continuing. "I guess I've been told then," he said. "I'll leave off the pestering and try to trust you two to work it out."

"And the staring?" Diamond asked completely straight-faced.

"So you did see that?" asked Merry.

Diamond nodded. "Please remember, Merry Brandybuck, that Peregrin Took is a hobbit grown and can fight his own battles. Yes, he needs and values your support but he doesn't need you to rush to his rescue any more than you need him to rush to yours. Both of you know when you truly need the other but now isn't one of those times."

Merry couldn't gainsay anything she'd said. He knew the truth when he heard it so all he could do was nod and walk her back to Pippin's side as the song ended.

* * *

As midnight approached and First Yule turned to Second Yule and the Yule Log blazed brightly on the hearth, Pippin raised a glass before all the assembled Tooks, and assorted others, to toast the year that was ending as well as the one just beginning.

"With great joy and thanksgiving for the year that is past I raise my cup to the hope that is the bright dawn of our future. Fare ye well, 1437 and welcome, 1438."

With those words the official celebration was ended. Many of the tweens and younger adults, especially those not yet married, remained to see the first morning dawn. They would roast chestnuts and mushrooms and bacon and talk for hours. Over the years, more than one couple had begun their courtship on that early morning of the new year.

As for Peregrin, he and his wife quickly departed the festivities. He had another way he wished to spend the early hours of this new year. Also he knew that with the dawn would come a whole host of duties that needed doing on Second Yule beginning with attending the first breakfast of the new year.

As for Merry: he had decided, after his talk with Diamond, that some quality time with his own wife was in order. For them, the festivities of the new year were best continued in the privacy of their quest bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Afteryule 1, the day after the Yule celebrations was Merry's birthday. As this was not a milestone year, his party was a small affair attended only by his own family and the Thain's. The day after that, the Brandybucks departed for their own home and everyone else settled into the pattern of life that defined winter in the Shire. The weather was cold which kept most people indoors except for those that had to care for livestock and

were forced out multiple times each day to see to their needs.

Pippin used the short days of Afteryule to meet with the chief farmers of the Tooklands to plan out the spring planting and discuss the prospectes for the season to come. He also held discussions with others of his advisors about various improvement projects that would be begun or finished when the days began to lengthen and the winds grew warmer. He hoped that this would be the year when they could begin building a direct road from Tuckborough to Hobbiton. As much coming and going as there was now between the two towns, a less winding route was needed to get from one to the other. People didn't like spending as much time getting to their destination as they planned to be there.

It was in late Solmath, about two weeks after Faramir's birthday, that the dreams began. They were actually nightmares but not just the ones Pippin was used to. Even almost 20 years after the war, he was still prone to dreams about the events of that time but some of these dreams felt more like visions than dreams, and they were almost as unpleasant as his memories of the quest.

The first one of these dreams was vague but he awoke with a since of dread that made him restless and unable to sleep. Knowing that sleep would not come again that night, Pippin wandered through the darkened halls of Great Smials until he found his way to his office. Once there, he threw himself into work to take his mind off the uneasy feeling.

By the following afternoon he was exhausted. Reginard, his assistant, caught him nodding off more than once. "Hard night?" he asked.

Pippin shook his head more to clear it than to negate Regi's question. "I didn't sleep well last night, that's all"

"Well that would explain all the signed documents I found on your desk this morning and the empty brandy snifter also."

"I finally gave up and drank the brandy to try to get a little sleep."

"Did it work?" Regi asked.

"No, but it tasted good. That was an especially good bottle. I may have to ask Merry if he has any more."

* * *

The next time the dream came it was a little less vague and even more unsettling. This time, his tossing and turning in his sleep woke Diamond.

Pippin's eyes popped open and he found himself looking up into the concerned face of his wife. "Ssh," she whispered. "It was only a dream," she said. She said the reassuring words that she often used to draw him back to reality after one of his nightmares.

She helped him to sit up. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked when he had collected himself a bit.

Pippin slowly shook his head. "No," he softly answered. "I've had this one a couple of times now and I'm still not sure what it's about. It definitely isn't a memory and I'm still not sure that it's a foretelling, but it definitely is disturbing. Give me some time to clear my mind and maybe I'll share it with you then."

She could ask for no more. She knew her husband and his dreaming well enough to know that he would give her answers in due time.

As they resettled themselves in bed, he reached for her and she went willingly into his arms. She felt secure with his body cocooned around her and he felt blessed to once again have his wife close to him. Sighing contentedly, they let sleep reclaim them.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, the dream recurred at least three times. Each time new details were revealed and Pippin became more and more concerned about it's implications. Each time he awoke, Diamond was there to comfort and encourage him to talk about it. Finally, he could hold out no longer and he began to describe what he'd seen, heard and felt.

"I was on the North Moore," he began. "It was cold and the air was thick with snow. I know snow can fall quite heavily in the Shire north of Long Cleeve, but this seemed extreme even by those standards. I could not see my hand in front of my face. I knew that if I stayed there, I would freeze to death so I started walking. The snow was up to my knees and each step was an effort to pull each foot free and place it back down again. The cold had made it nigh impossible to feel the ground beneath my toes. Just when I felt I could go no further, my numb foot kicked something and I nearly fell. I reached down to see what could possibly be blocking my way and I felt cloth under my fingers. It was a cloak and it was covering a body. With a great deal of effort, I turned it over."

Here Pippin stopped. He was afraid to say any more. To tell his Diamond the identity of the one he'd found frozen to death near her childhood home would devastate her.

"Go on," she softly encouraged.

"I can't," he said. "I don't remember the rest." It was a lie, but a lie told to protect his beloved and to convince himself that it was only a dream.

* * *

Mid Rethe was now upon the Shire and farmers were starting to look at harvesting the winter crops and planting the spring.

Pippin had come through another bad spell of nightmares and old memories that always haunted the first two weeks of this month and was finally acting again like the positive, outgoing person he was.

"Looks like winter is finally behind us," said Reginard to Pippin as they began work for the day.

"I hope so," was the Thain's answer. "It wasn't bad, as most winters go, but I'm always glad to see the sun show her warmer face. The older I get, the less this body of mine can tolerate. If I didn't have responsibilities, and if you weren't so set against ever being Thain, I'd haul myself back to Gondor and find a nice sunny spot to bake these bones until they forget what the ache of cold feels like." They both laughed at the notion of Pippin sitting idly in the sun.

"You'd get bored and have to come back here and find out how I was managing," Regi said. "You know that you love this place too much to trust it to anyone but Faramir when he's old enough.

"But, if the cold's bothering you that much, maybe you should speak to the healers about it. Maybe there is something they could do to help."

Pippin shook his head vehemently. "No," he said firmly, "I'll just hobble through the days and snuggle warmly with my beloved each night."

* * *

Two days later, the rains began.

It was a cold rain that caused icy puddles to form and people had to use caution when walking through the courtyards of the Great Smials. More than one person traveling between the barns and one of the many entrances to the dwelling slid or fell.

On the third day, the wind picked up and began to blow strongly from the north.

As they worked, Regi noticed that Pippin kept a warm drink near to hand at all times, and when he would get up and wander around in thought, as he was known to do, Regi noted that the Thain was limping, favoring his left leg.

As the time for the noon meal arrived, Pippin looked over at his assistant. "Let's call it done for this day, what say you?"

Regi nodded. "I think you have a good idea there. You don't look like you feel that well. "A warm meal and some time with your family, especially your most precious jewel, will set you to rights. The work will still be here tomorrow."

"Which precious jewel?" Pippin asked. "I have two now, you know."

"While your beautiful Sapphire is a bright light in your life, I was referring to your best beloved."

Pippin sat for a moment and Regi could see the dreamy look come over his face.

"Save it till you get home," he advised the Thain. "You don't want the whole of Great Smials speculating on how the head of the family is spending this cold, rainy afternoon.

* * *

All through that afternoon and night, the wind howled outside while, inside, Pippin spent time with his children and, when they finally were seen off to sleep, with his sweet wife.

* * *

Over the next three days the storm finally blew itself out and the cold rain subsided to a drizzle. On the fourth day in the afternoon, the sun peeped out from behind the clouds. All breathed a sigh of relief that the surprise late-season storm was over.

Pippin's joy at the returning of the sun was short lived as the reports of damage and loss began to come in.

"How'd we fare?" Pippin asked Regi as he entered the office after second breakfast and saw his assistant already looking over the reports.

Regi looked up from the page he was studying. "Here at the Smials, we seem to have come through relatively well. We have some wind damage to some of the out-buildings, mainly roofs, and we had some minor leaks in the Smials in places that have been delved into the softer soil and not the good, solid rock of the hill but, all in all, nothing to write to Buckland about."

"Good," said Pippin, smiling. "I wouldn't want to give my cousin the wrong idea." They both gave a chuckle at this comment. Funny how an old saying could take on new meaning like that.

"Anything else?" Pippin asked.

Regi hesitated for a moment. Long enough to cause Pippin concern. "What is it, Cousin?"

"Well," Regi began but stopped again. Now that the moment had come, he really didn't want to have to tell Pippin the news from the North Farthing.

"Out with it," Pippin said. "We don't have all day, you know."

In the end Regi only said, "There was a Quick Post rider come in from Long Cleeve early this morning. He brought this," Regi handed the Thain a folded piece of paper. The seal had been broken so he knew that Reginard knew what the message contained. Pippin opened it and read.

As soon as he finished, he looked at the older hobbit. "Have one of the carriages made ready, and not one of the fancy ones. We need something that will travel through snow. Make sure the ponies are good, sturdy ones used to pulling."

"You're not going up there, are you?" asked Regi.

"Don't be obtuse, Regi. The fact I asked for the carriage should be indication enough that I am. Now, excuse me while I go have a word with my wife. Oh, and have two hampers of traveling food packed, please."

"You're not taking her?"

"Of course I'm taking her. You read the note. How can I not. She lost her sister not quite two years ago. How could I keep her away from her family at this time of loss."

* * *

Pippin found Diamond in their quarters. She'd obviously finished all of her public work for the day and was now focused on her children. She was just putting Sassy, as they had all begun calling the baby, down for a nap and Faramir was working on an assignment the Smials tutor had given him.

As soon as she saw his face, Diamond knew it was bad news her husband bore.

"What's wrong?" she asked, turning back from the bedroom with the babe still in her arms.

"Why don't you put her down and then come have a seat."

Diamond nodded. She knew that receiving bad news while holding a small child could be harmful to both the child and the recipient.

While Diamond was out of the room, Pippin asked Faramir if he could take his work to his bedroom. Fortunately, the lad was wise beyond his years and made no argument. He simply picked up his things and made a hasty departure.

When Diamond returned, Pippin guided her to the small sofa they liked to sit on together.

"There's no easy way to say this," he began. "I just got a quick post from Long Cleeve. It seems that while we were having cold rain and sleet, they were having a blizzard. People were lost only feet from their own doors. I'm afraid that Rudy is gone. He was on his way to the family home to pick up Ruby and Bandy from a visit with your parents."

Diamond was biting her lip trying to hold back the tears. "He missed Jade so much, you know." she finally said. "I'm sure they're together now."

"I know they are," Pippin agreed. "Your mum and da want us to come to the funeral," he continued. "They said they could wait an extra day for us to get there. We'll have to leave right away. I've already ordered that one of the sturdy carriages be readied. We need to gather warm clothing for ourselves and the children. If you'll get what you and Sapphire need, I'll gather the things for Faramir and myself."

Only when she was behind a closed door gathering items did she let the tears fall."

* * *

It took the rest of that day and most of the next to make the trip. They stopped overnight at an inn in Oatbarton. Pippin was becoming more and more convinced as the trip proceeded that a direct rout to Bywater from Tuckborough was necessary as was a more practical road to Long Cleeve. To stay on main roads, which was imperative with all the snow this far north, they would have to go all the way to Greenfields and then head back Southwest to reach their destination.

As they had traveled, they had tried as best they could to explain things to Faramir. Death was a hard concept for many adults to fully grasp but for an eight-year-old it was almost impossible. The only example they could give him was his grandmum's death a little over a year earlier. He had been so young when Diamond's sister Jade had died giving birth to her daughter Ruby that Faramir didn't even go with his parents to be there for the birth and then the funeral.

* * *

Despite the sadness of the occasion, they were relieved when the trip was finally over and they were welcomed to the home of the North-Tooks at Long Cleeve.


	6. Chapter 6

6

The day after the funeral, Diamond's parents asked her and Pippin to join them for a private conversation over tea.

"As you know well, " Olangard North-Took said, "we have been left with Jade and Rudy's two little ones to raise. We love them dearly and would gladly have them with us but, let's be honest, neither of us is young anymore and we could very well breathe our last before either of them come anywhere near their majority. They need a home with parents young enough to keep up with them and other children to play with. Besides us, you two are their closest relatives. It's been a perfectly acceptable tradition for aunts and uncles to raise nieces and nephews with their own children."

Pippin nodded. "Frodo was raised for several years by Uncle Saradoc and Aunt Esmeralda after his parents died. In fact, I think Merry thought Frodo was really his brother for a while."

"Exactly," said Diamond's father. "We don't want to force you into something you're not comfortable with, but we really hope you will at least consider it."

* * *

Once they were safely within the confines of their guest room, Pippin and Diamond had a serious talk.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"To be completely honest," Diamond answered, "I'd take them in a heartbeat. You know I love children and being a mum has been pretty much an obsession for me. The thought of adding two children to the family is exciting for me. The circumstances are not good but they never are when children are orphaned."

Pippin nodded. "I know you love having children and adopting is a viable option, and one we had discussed, but we'll also have to deal with two children grieving the loss of their real parents. Ruby will probably adapt quicker since she's so young, but Bandy is going to have a lot more trouble. He's going to ask hard questions you can be sure and he may refuse to view us as parental authority. Now, I think they'll both come 'round eventually but it won't be an easy road."

"I know," she agreed. "I think, before we decide anything, we should spend some time with the children and see what our Faramir thinks of them as well. After all, he will have to be big brother to them."

"I'm so proud of you," Pippin said, stepping close and infolding her in his arms. "You're really thinking this through. You are so much more grounded than I ever will be. If our situations were reversed, I'd have rushed ahead without even asking questions."

Diamond smiled. "Everyone says I'm the level-headed one is this family."

"And they would be right," he agreed.

* * *

They finished getting ready for bed and snuggled together in the small guest bed.

"This is cozy," Pippin giggled.

"Yes, yes it is," agreed Diamond.

"Maybe we should take advantage of the small space."

"There's something strange about doing that in my parents home."

"It's not like we're tweens," said Pippin, smiling. "I do understand though. The walls are thick and no one will hear I'm sure."

Before Diamond could raise any more objections, Pippin captured her mouth in a deep kiss. After that, she needed no more urging and soon they were lost in the rhythm of their love.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast while Diamond and her mother cleared away the dishes and planned a morning of cuddling babies and talking, Pippin went to spend some time with his son.

"Faramir," called his father. "Would you mind coming for a walk with your old dad?"

The little lad left the toys he was playing with and quickly joined his father. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Shall we go look for the first signs of Spring in the North?"

Faramir nodded eagerly.

They walked slowly over the moor looking at the first shoots of growth popping up through the rapidly melting snow. The air was still quite cool so lingering too long was not comfortable. After they had wandered for a little while, Pippin began to speak.

"Faramir, my lad, how do you feel about being a big brother now that you've had a few months to live with it?"

Faramir seemed to screw his face up in concentration. "It's all right, I suppose," he finally answered. "I'll like it better when Sassy grows up a bit. Can I tell you something, Da?"

"You can tell me anything."

"Is it wrong to be sad your sister isn't a lad?"

Pippin had to hold back his laughter. "No, it's not wrong. I can't tell you the number of times I wished something would happen and suddenly one of my sisters would turn into a lad. It never happened so I was stuck with three big sisters. At least you're the older one."

"That's true," Faramir laughed. "She won't be able to dress me up like a doll like your sisters did to you."

"No, she won't be able to do that. Now, I have another question for you."

Faramir looked up attentively.

"How do you fill about your cousin Bandobras? Do you like him and do you get along with him?"

"Yes," answered Faramir. "I like him. We fight sometimes but we always make up. It's fun to be around him because we can play together and don't have to bother the grown-ups as much."

"Do you think he'd fit in back home?" Pippin was realizing that his son was actually the one who would know how a child would fit into the dynamic of the complex familial relationships at Great Smials.

"I think he would in time." was the eight-year-old's honest assessment. "It's a lot different than here. There's just so many more people and everything there. I think that without anyone he'd be really sad though. I know I would if I didn't have you and mum. It's so sad about his parents and I know he's sad about it."

"Yes, I know everyone's sad," agreed Pippin. "Do you think we would make a good new family for Bandy and his sister? Would you like to have him for a brother?"

Faramir stopped walking and looked seriously at Pippin. "You mean they'd come live with us and call you and mum their parents and be my little brother and sister, and Sassy's big ones?"

"Something like that," Pippin said. "They may never feel right calling your mum and me their parents but we'd still be that to them. Your grandparents here want us to take them so that they can have a big, loving family but we didn't want to do that without your approval. You would have to share us even more than you do with Sassy and we would all have to learn how to share time with each other but you'd never have to worry about not having playmates."

"I think we should do it," said Faramir. "They need a family and you and mum need more children to love."

Pippin hugged his son tightly. "You are a sweet soul, my son, and you will make a wonderful big brother."

They turned to walk happily back to the North-Took Smial. As they walked, Faramir pointed and exclaimed, "Look! There's the first violet of Spring."

* * *

Once the children were settled for the evening, Pippin and Diamond sat together for a few moments. It was the first chance they'd had all afternoon or evening to talk.

"So, what happened on your walk with Faramir?"

"All the snow has almost melted and we saw the first flowers of the season," Pippin answered.

Diamond laughed a little at his comments. "That's nice," she said, "but I was really wondering how your talk went."

Pippin could no longer hide his grin from his wife. "We have an amazingly mature and observant son," he told her. "He knows that Bandy will have the hardest time fitting in and that he may never see us as his 'parents'. Faramir also said that he would help in any way he can to make Bandy and Ruby feel at home. Of course, you know that will all go out the window when the lads have their first fight."

Yes," agreed Diamond, "but they'll reunite when the two lasses start pestering them. In fact, that will probably be the time they feel the most like brothers. Are you concerned about Ruby?"

Pippin shook his head slightly. "Not as much," he said. "She's young and will probably eventually not remember any of this time in her life."

Diamond gave a little sniffle and Pippin suddenly realized that that may not have been the best thing to say. He reached for her and held her close. She lay her head on his shoulder.

"It's so sad that she won't remember her mum," she softly cried into the fabric of her husbands shirt."

Pippin patted her gently on the back. "You'll help her remember. That's why your the best person to be her new mum. You knew her real one better than anyone."

Pippin shifted their positions slightly and gathered Diamond close in a hug. He gave her a kiss that let her know how much he loved and admired her. "You're amazing," He whispered.

"You're pretty special yourself," she quietly answered as she let her forehead rest against his.


	7. Chapter 7

7

"We've decided that we will take the children," Pippin announced to his in-laws at breakfast. "We will not, however, make the adoption final until we see that they will be content to live with us permanently. If, after six months, they seem happy and well settled, we will have the paperwork drawn up to make the adoption final. Is this agreeable with you?"

"And if they don't adjust?" asked his mother-in-law Opal.

"Then we will let them return to you and you can make better arrangements for them."

They nodded their acceptance and breakfast proceeded in a lighter mood.

* * *

Bandobras went into crying hysterics when he was told that he and his sister would be going with his Aunt Diamond and Uncle Peregrin.

"Da won't know where we are when he comes back," the child cried.

Diamond did her best to comfort him and his grandmother once again explained to the lad that his father would not be coming home. It was so hard to help a child that young understand.

"Wouldn't you like to live with your aunt and uncle? You'll have Faramir to play with all the time and Ruby will have a lass to play with soon, as soon as Sassy gets a little older, and she won't have to bother you all the time," his grandfather asked.

The lad sighed. "What if we're not happy?"

"Then you can come back here. Give it some time before you decide. All Right?"

Bandobras nodded and let Diamond cuddle him till he calmed.

* * *

"I think," said Pippin that evening after the children were all settled for the night, "that we should probably return to the Great Smials as soon as possible. I need to get back to work since the planting season is underway and I think it would be best for Bandy and Ruby if we don't prolong this parting. It's only going to get harder for them rather than easier I believe."

They agreed that, after the harvest, either Diamond's parents would come visit the Smials or, if the children had not adjusted, Pippin and Diamond would return to Long Cleeve and return them to their Northern family.

* * *

Over the next few days, everyone made an effort to have the lads spend as much time as possible together. They seemed to get along well and enjoyed playing together.

Ruby had been drawn to Diamond almost immediately. the small child was curious about the even smaller baby and wanted to see everything Diamond and Sapphire did together.

* * *

The date set for departure arrived. As the carriage was being loaded for the return trip, the first disagreement broke out between the two lads.

"I get the window seat!" exclaimed Faramir. "I always get the window seat."

"I want the window seat," complained Bandobras. "I should get it. I'm the guest."

"You're not a guest," Faramir snapped back, "you're my new brother."

"Am not!" the younger lad shouted.

Pippin stepped up and laid a hand on each child's shoulder. "Both of you will stop this now," he commanded in a voice that brooked no argument. "There are four window seats so there will be no fighting over them. I think that I will sit between the two of you to keep the peace since you can't seem to manage that on your own today."

"Yes sir," mumbled Bandy while Faramir simply said, "Sorry, Da."

Pippin left them alone then so that he could help Diamond and the two little lasses settle in for the trip. Once he had his wife seated with Ruby snuggled next to her and Sapphire in her basket at her mother's feet, he beckoned the lads to him. "Up you get," he said as he gave them each a hand up into the carriage. "Now, keep my seat warm while I go talk to your grands for a moment."

* * *

"Thank you for the hospitality," Pippin said as he gave his mother-in-law a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome any time," Opal answered him. "I just hope next time is under happier circumstances."

"I hope so too," he answered her.

He then turned to his father-in-law. "I want to thank you for your faith in Diamond and myself. I know you worried about us over the last few years and letting us take Jade and Rudy's children so far away is frightening to you in many ways, but, I promise, we will do right by them. We love them and will grow to love them even more, I'm sure.

"We'll plan to see you after harvest, hopefully at Great Smials. Diamond and I are looking forward to having a celebration to announce the adoption of our two newest children."

"Just love 'em. That's all we ask. That, and don't let them totally forget their parents."

Pippin nodded. There were no words to say to the last statement.

* * *

They had been on the road less than an hour when Faramir, who had been trying to talk to Bandy around his father, tugged on Pippin's sleeve.

"Da, can we trade places? It's hard talking with you in the way."

Pippin decided to have a bit of fun with his oldest child. "I thought you wanted the window seat," he said.

"I did but not now. You can have it."

"Why the change of heart?" Pippin asked. He was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"It's not as fun to sit and look out the window when you've got someone to play with."

"Oh is that so?" Pippin picked Faramir up and moved over. Then he sat his son down so that he could be beside his cousin/brother.

Bandy looked up at Pippin. "You knew one of us would change our minds, didn't you?"

"Maybe," was Pippin's noncommittal answer.

"He always knows things like that about me," said Faramir. "I bet he'll know the same things abut you in no time. I think it's some sort of parent thing."

Bandobras just shrugged but didn't agree or disagree with the older lad.

* * *

They ate lunch out of a hamper that Opal had packed for them and soon after that the older three children fell asleep. Diamond took the opportunity to nurse Sapphire. Once this was done, she patted the seat next to her in invitation. Pippin accepted and moved to sit beside his wife. She still had Ruby tucked snuggly against her other side so Pippin contented himself with putting an arm around his wife and letting her rest her head on his shoulder. Within a few minutes, they too were asleep.

* * *

Pippin awoke to the sound of someone tapping on the carriage door.

"Yes," he said, opening the door and looking sleepily about.

Their driver, Will, was standing there. "I thought you might want to get out and stretch your legs a bit," he said. "It's near teatime but there's nowheres about to stop. We're still at least two hours from civilized parts."

"Thank you," Pippin answered. "I think I'll at least wake the lads. If we let them sleep now, they'll be up all night."

"Don't forget Ruby," Diamond said, waking at the sound of her husband's voice. "She'll be worse than the lads if we let her sleep all day."

After taking care of some personal needs, eating and drinking a light repast and letting the children run a bit, they climbed back in the carriage to continue to Oatbarton.

When they reached the inn, Pippin wrote a note and requested that a Quick Post rider take it to Great Smials immediately.

"What was that about?" asked Diamond.

"When we get back, our apartments should be ready to accommodate our two new family members.

"Oh really," she said with a smile. "And what are the new arrangements you've contrived?"

"Faramir's room will be rearranged to add another bed for Bandobras. Ruby will have the nursery and Sassy will be with us till she has decided that her mum is not the best source of food in the world. At that point, she and Ruby will have the nursery for their room."

"That should work, assuming we don't acquire any more children."

"If we do," Pippin answered, and there was a hint of wistfulness in his voice, "we'll just have to open up the rooms we used when my family moved to the Smials."

* * *

They left Oatbarton just after second breakfast and pulled into the courtyard of the Great Smials just before supper.

When they climbed from the carriage and Bandobras got a look at his new home, his eyes looked like saucers. "It's huge!" he exclaimed. He looked apprehensibly at Faramir. "Have you ever got lost in there?"

Faramir gave the other lad a mischievous smile. "Never by accident," he said.

"Well," said Pippin before the two lads could go any further down the road of mischief, "Shall we go look at our rearranged quarters first or go straight to supper. He was not at all surprised when the children all agreed that food should come first; after all, they were growing young hobbits.

* * *

"What do you think?" Pippin asked as he opened the door to Faramir's old room.

Everyone looked in. Diamond seemed to approve.

"I have to share?" asked Faramir, his voice having an uncommon whine to it.

"Yes, you have to share," answered his father, "at least for a while. It will be better for Bandy not to be alone while he adjusts to a new place. It can be quite nice to share a room. late night talks are a good way to get to know each other better and I can't tell you the trouble your Uncle Merry and I plotted while sharing a room."

"Don't give them any ideas," Diamond smiled.

* * *

That first night was a long one. Ruby was fretful and cried because everything was unfamiliar. Bandy cried too, even though he would deny it ever after, and kept getting up and asking for things like a drink or needing to use the privy. Faramir found it almost impossible to sleep because of all the activity going on around him. The stress also affected Sapphire who wanted her mum to hold her constantly.

* * *

When Regi walked into the Thain's office the next morning, he found Pippin asleep at his desk.

He woke at the sound of the door closing. "That was the best sleep I've had all night."

Regi grinned at him. "Your parental joys just doubled, dear cousin."

"Yes they have," Pippin said and his smile was genuine and bright.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Over the next several weeks, as the Spring days lengthened and warmed, things began settling into a more normal routine for the Thain and his family. The settling in did not go without its bumps.

A couple of days after they returned to the Great Smials, Pippin had sent a letter to Buckland to let Merry know what was going on and to solicit any advice that his Aunt Esmeralda could give about being adoptive parents. While it was true that she and Saradoc never adopted Frodo, they were his primary family while he lived at Brandy Hall.

The replies he received were full of encouragement but surprisingly short on advice.

Merry's letter had congratulated Pippin and Diamond and wished them well. He also told them that they would plan to see them at the Lithe Days fair, even though it wasn't an election year.

The letter from Esmeralda, which Pippin could tell was written for her by Estella since Esmeralda had been in failing health for the last few years and could no longer write, gave the common-sense comment to love all the children equally. She did remind them to be cautious to make sure that discipline and praise were given out fairly. If they expected Faramir to behave a certain way, they should expect that same behavior out of Bandobras.

* * *

There was no advice anyone could give them on the next small crisis they faced. It started one morning at breakfast.

Ruby had been quiet ever since they'd returned to the Great Smials. She had been at that stage just before an infant becomes a faunt where she was gaining new words at a rapid rate and all of a sudden, with the change in circumstances, she had stopped talking altogether. On this morning she had finished all the eggs and toast on her plate and started looking around the table from her seat in her high chair. She was clearly looking for the person who could provide seconds for her. Her eyes lit on Diamond. "Mummumum! More!" she cried.

At his sister's words, Brandobras slammed down his fork. "She's not our mum," he yelled.

Diamond, who had started to break into a smile of joy at the small child's referring to her as mum suddenly got a hurt look on her face instead and looked almost ready to cry at the older child's words and Ruby began to whimper. Faramir just looked stunned.

Pippin quietly laid down his knife and fork and slowly turned to face his foster son.

"Bandobras," he said in a soft voice, a voice Faramir recognized all too well, "first of all, we do not shout at the table. Second, you do not shout at your little sister. Third, that was disrespectful to your Aunt Diamond. That will do for the moment. You may leave the table and go to your room and think about what you have done and what you need to do to fix it. I'll be along to speak to you when the rest of us are done eating."

Glaring at everyone at the table, the six-year-old got up and left without a word or backward glance.

Diamond got Ruby some more eggs which seemed to restore her disposition. As she set the food down in front of the little lass, she looked over at her husband. "This isn't going so well, is it?"

"This certainly is a rock in the road," Pippin agreed, "but we can navigate around it I think." He dabbed at his mouth with his napkin and laid it on the table. "I guess I should go talk to him."

* * *

Pippin knocked on the bedroom door. There was no answer. He slowly pushed the door open. A pillow flew at him. Fortunately, he still had a soldier's reflexes. He caught it before it could hit him.

"Did that make you feel any better?" he asked as he came into the room.

Bandobras remained silent. He sat glaring at his uncle.

Pippin was not deterred. He came over and sat beside the lad on the bed.

"If you want to say anything, now's the time to do it. I know you've got a lot of anger built up inside. I'd rather see you get it out than keep bottling it up. I also would rather you say it to me and not go hurting your Aunt Diamond. You may never think of us as your parents but Ruby will and she's going to start seeing Diamond more and more as her mum. I'm not asking you to understand it but I am asking you to respect it. Both lasses deserve that much from you."

Bandobras didn't look at Pippin for a long time. He simply looked down at his hands in his lap. Finally he sighed and looked up.

"My da's not coming back, is he?" he said, and the tears were clear to hear in his voice.

Pippin shook his head. "No, Bandy, he's not. I know you miss him. I'll tell you a secret if you want to hear it."

The lad looked directly at him for the first time since he'd come into the room. He nodded.

"I didn't get along with my father at all, especially once I became a tween, and he's been gone for four years now but I still miss him. I want to share things with him but I can't. I miss my mum too."

"Really?" There was a hint of shock in the child's voice. "I didn't think adults missed their mums and das."

"We do," Pippin assured him. "I'll tell you something else. I sometimes still get a little emotional about them."

"You cry?" Bandy was amazed at this possibility.

Pippin nodded. "It's all right to cry and it's all right to be angry about what happened but it is never all right to take that anger out on the people who love you. No one's going to think less of you for missing your parents. If they do, you send them to me and I'll set them straight.

"And they have to listen to you 'cause you're the Thain, right?" The lad gave a hint of a smile.

"Something like that." Pippin felt the corners of his own mouth turn up.

They sat quietly together for a long moment. Pippin could tell that the child was thinking but he couldn't figure out what he was thinking about.

"So, other than this morning, how are you liking being here?" Maybe a total change of subject would bring out more issues that needed dealing with.

"It's a lot different than back home," Bandy answered. "I don't have the chores I used to have. I like that. I don't like the lessons so much but I like having more lads my age around. Most of them are nice and the ones that haven't been have had to deal with Faramir. He really is acting like a big brother. I didn't think I'd like that but I do."

"I understand your feelings about the lessons," Pippin said. "I wasn't fond of them either. I had been used to having my mum teaching me until I came here. I was a tween then and thought I was almost done with lessons, then I found out how much more children at the Smials learned. I didn't think I was going to survive it but I did and you will too.

"So, Faramir is being a good big brother? That's good to hear. I know he's happy to have a lad about the place."

"He says we're a good team, like you and his Uncle Merry. Wait," the child got a strange look on his face. "Did you really do all those things Faramir says you did?"

Pippin laughed. "Faramir may exaggerate some of it but, yes, the Master of Buckland and I were quite the team of rapscallions in our day."

Maybe having you for a da won't be such a bad thing after all."

"I like the sound of that," said Pippin.

"It doesn't sound quite right to me, not yet," responded Bandobras. "I need a name for you and Aunt Diamond that says we're closer family."

"You don't know this," said Pippin, "because you haven't been around them yet, but the Mayor's children call him Sam-Dad and they call their mum Rose-Mum. Maybe you could could up with something like that. We wouldn't want to steal their names but we could come up with something close."

Bandy nodded. "I'll think about it," he said. "Why do you call me by my nickname when Faramir doesn't have one?"

Pippin's mind had to catch up to the change in subject. This child was as flighty as he had been at that age. "We just never found one that sounded right to us."

"I'll work on that then too."

"You can start on that as soon as you finish saying something to your aunt and everyone else who was at breakfast."

* * *

The small lad hopped off the bed and went to apologize to Diamond, Faramir and little Ruby.

Apologies made and accepted, Bandobras and Faramir headed off to their morning lessons with the tutor for the Great Smials. As they left, Pippin and Diamond heard the younger lad saying, "So, what do think a nickname would be for you? Farry maybe, but that sounds almost too much like fairy and you don't have wings or sprinkle stardust. Hmm, I'm going to really have to work on this."

"What," asked Diamond, "did you two talk about? What brought on the topic of nicknames?"

"It's complicated," was Pippin's answer.

"When you're involved, it usually is."

"I resemble that remark," Pippin answered with mock offense. "Let's just say that I'm getting everything I did to plague my family brought home to me. There is no doubting the heritage of those two lads. Bandy may not be mine by birth, but he's mine by temperament and that's for sure."

Diamond just laughed.

"Well, this isn't getting the paperwork I have waiting for me done and I know Regi has all sorts of enjoyable things planned for me today, so I'd better get to my office before he sends out a search party."

"Yes," agreed Diamond. "You have your chores and I have mine. I have a meeting with the head cook and one with the head housekeeper. I think I'm also going to let Ruby get acquainted with those in the nursery. Hopefully she'll not be too fussy for them."

* * *

That night at dinner, Bandy was still trying out nicknames on Faramir.

"Fara sound's like a pony's name," he mused, "and Mir just doesn't sound like anything. Mirry is too close to Merry and would confuse things when the Brandybucks come to visit. Far just sounds like someone giving directions. Fam might work but it just doesn't sound right to me and Fammy sounds like you're hungry."

The older lad just sighed and looked helplessly at his father. "Do I really need a nickname?" he asked. "I mean, Faramir's been good enough for eight years."

"You're the only one without one though," was Bandy's reply. "Even you mum and da have nicknames. And I'm trying to come up with something for Ruby and I to call them that shows their almost our parents."

"There, you see!" exclaimed Faramir.

"See what?" both Bandy and Pippin asked at once. Bandy seemed hurt and Pippin just seemed confused.

"Ruby!" Faramir answered loudly, but not loud enough to be accused of shouting at the table. "Ruby does''t have a nickname and if it's good enough for her, then not having a nickname is good enough for me. I like my name."

"But, Ruby's name is short, yours isn't," persisted Bandobras. "Are you sure you don't want a shorter name? Really?"

Faramir nodded as he took a bite of his supper.

"I guess that's settled then," answered Pippin. "So have you thought of any names for your Aunt Diamond and I?"

"I'm still thinking about it. I hope I can think of something I like."

"I hope we can live with it too," agreed Pippin.


	9. Chapter 9

9

"Do you think it's safe to tell them?" Pippin asked Diamond as they prepared for bed one evening in late Forelithe.

"I don't know," she answered, turning down the light covers on the bed and climbing in. "Try to remember how you reacted to such news at their age."

Pippin got a horrified look on his face. "No, I'll wait till a day or two before we need to leave. If I say anything any sooner, they're likely to tear the Smials completely down in their eagerness to be on the road."

Diamond had to laugh. "I think it's a wonder that the Tooks still have this magnificent home considering how you must have acted as a child."

"The only reason they do, my dear, is because I wasn't living here. We moved here when I was a tween, still a handful but not as bad as I had been as a child and teen."

* * *

Two days before they were to leave for the Lithe Days Free Fair in Michel Delving, Pippin called both lads into the family's sitting room. Faramir and Bandobras entered cautiously. They couldn't think of any reason they might be in trouble but anything was possible. They had lifted a couple of cooling tarts the other day but since the older children were doing it too, they didn't think anyone could single them out for punishment.

"Have a seat," Pippin said when they shuffled in, "and don't look so down. This isn't about the missing tarts."

Both lads looked shocked. Someone had reported their misdeed.

"You know about that?" Bandobras stammered.

"I know the cooks said that there were no tarts for tea in the dining room because a herd - I believe that was the word she used - of young hobbits made off with most of them. I simply guess that you two were involved and I also know that, given the right prompting, the guilty will reveal themselves. Never forget that I was one of the biggest scoundrels that the Shire has ever seen.

Faramir could only shake his head in amazement. He still could not picture his responsible father as a crop raiding, pie stealing teen.

"What I wanted to talk you about," Pippin said, bringing their thoughts back to the present, "is the three of us taking a trip to the Free Fair."

"What about Mum and the lasses?" asked Faramir. "Wouldn't they be coming too?"

Pippin shook his head. "No, not this year. Sapphire is still a little young for all the traveling and the crowds and all the noise. Ruby might enjoy some of it but she's still a little young. Besides, her birthday is on the third of Afterlithe and this is an important one. She'll become a faunt this year so there's a party to plan while we're gone."

At this, the questions flew thick and fast.

"Is Uncle Merry and his children coming?" asked Faramir.

"What's the Free Fair like?" asked Bandobras.

Pippin opened his mouth to answer these questions but, before he could, they were on to the next questions.

"Will the Mayor and his lads be there? I want to see Merry and Pippin and I hope Goldy gets to come with them this year."

"How long will it take to get there and how long will we stay?"

Faramir also added, "Will we be camping or are we staying at an inn?"

"Slow down," Pippin begged, holding up his hands. "I can only answer one question at a time. As far as I know, the Brandybucks will be there; at least Merry, Perry and Wenny. The Free Fair is hard to describe, Bandy, It's like the biggest market day you've ever seen with livestock judging, and sales going on too and there are displays of crafts and produce and amazing food." Pippin had to stop himself from wandering off-topic and into a daydream of all the delicacies to be found at the fair.

He finally continued his answers. "The Mayor has to be there to open the fair and to judge some of the contests. I'm assuming that some of the Gamgee brood will be with him. Though I'm wondering just why you are asking about Goldy. I figured a lass would be one of the last people you would want to see."

"She's not like other lasses," Faramir answered. "She's not afraid to get dirty and she doesn't scream at worms and frogs."

"Oh," was Pippin's only comment on that. "As for your other questions, it will take us a couple of days to get there. We'll travel to Hobbiton and then go to Michel Delving from there. As much as I'd enjoy camping like many families do, I don't have that freedom. As the Thain, I'm expected to do certain things and behave in ways that people believe a leader of the Shire should behave. For some reason, people expect the Thain to stay at an inn."

The lads looked disappointed and Pippin guessed that his own expression was a mirror of theirs.

* * *

Just after second breakfast on Forelithe 29, Pippin loaded the last of the luggage into one of the Tooks' wagons. He had decided that the wagon was more practical and less ostentatious to take to the fair. Once this was done, he helped Faramir and Bandobras into the wagon bed. Lastly he turned to Diamond and Reginard. "We should be back by teatime on the second of Afterlithe."

"We'll keep things running smoothly while you're gone," Regi assured him. "I guess it's a good thing that I have no real interest in attending the fair."

"You don't know what you're missing," Pippin answered.

"I'll live in blissful ignorance."

Pippin gave both Sapphire, who was nestled in her mother's arms, and Ruby, who was standing with a hand wrapped in Diamond's skirts, a little kiss on the cheek. He then gave Diamond a lingering kiss. "I love you," he said, "and I'll miss you."

"You're going to be so busy and have such a good time that you won't even have a moment to spare for thoughts of us." She smiled as she said it so that he knew she was teasing. "I'll just have to make sure you know what you missed by not being here when you get back."

"Mmm, I'll hold you to that," he said.

"Just make sure you don't wear yourself out on the trip home." She giggled and that set Pippin to laughing too. Regi just shook his head and turned to leave.

"I guess we'd better not carry this any further or we might embarrass the relatives," Pippin was finally able to say.

"But only the relatives," Diamond answered.

"Oh, I'll keep that in mind. You know I love embarrassing the family."

She gave him a playful swat on the shoulder. "You'd better get on with yourself or you'll miss tea with the Mayor."

* * *

"There it is!" shouted Faramir. "Yay, we're almost there!"

"There's what?" asked Bandobras. He had to admit that he was glad they were almost to their first stop. He was getting tired of bouncing around in the wagon even though it had been well padded.

"Bag End," answered Faramir. "That's where Mayor Sam lives. It used to belong to Frodo Baggins but when he left, he left it to Sam Gamgee and he's lived there ever since."

Bandy was at a loss for something to say. He had heard of Sam Gamgee since he was the Mayor but he couldn't remember ever hearing of anyone named Frodo. He turned a confused look toward Pippin.

"You'll learn the whole story soon," he told the lad, "but not necessarily today and not all at once. "You may hear some of the story on this trip but I can't promise that. Even Faramir hasn't heard it all."

"But Ellie has and she sometimes tells the rest of us stories but she leaves out the best parts," the older lad said.

"The best parts?" asked Pippin.

"You know, the scary stuff like battles and monsters and people dying."

Pippin's mood suddenly turned very serious. "Those weren't the best parts, trust me," he said. They may be exciting to hear but they were not exciting to live through. They were terrifying."

Faramir subsided. He knew he'd gone too far and had upset his da. He hadn't meant to do that.

"Sorry."

Pippin sighed. "I hope those parts of the story can remain exciting to you and that you never have to know the fear your Uncle Merry and your Uncle Frodo and Sam and even I went through."

The rest of trip to the stables in Hobbiton was made in silence. Once they had left the wagon and the two ponies with the stable hand, they climbed the Hill to Bag End.

By the time the neared the neatly painted green door, the lads' good humor had returned and they were running and skipping ahead of Pippin. He smiled as he watched his sons. He was becoming sure that Bandy and Ruby would be his children by the end of the year.

* * *

Faramir rang the bell and then stood bouncing on the balls of his feet as he eagerly waited for someone to answer the door.

"Well, who do we have here?" asked Rosie Gamgee as she opened the door and looked down at the two lads on her doorstep. "Faramir Took, if you don't stop growing, you're going to have the same problem finding clothing that fits as your father does."

"Oh, I'll never be as tall as da is since I can't have any of the Ent draught he had."

"But who's your friend here?" Rose asked, looking at the other lad.

"Oh, this is my new brother, Bandobras," Faramir said by way of introduction.

"New brother?" asked Rose. She was obviously not expecting that answer.

"Well, he will be soon, if all goes well," said Pippin, walking up and catching the end of the exchange. "I guess I should have written to Sam and yourself when I wrote to tell Merry about it. I guess it slipped my mind. Things were a bit stressful for a few weeks there."

"Well, come on in," Rose said, ushering them into the smial. "Sam should be along shortly and then you, Peregrin Took - Thain though you be, can explain it all to both of us. As for the lads, they can run along and find my brood to play with. They can both share a room with Merry and Pip-lad tonight."

"Yes!" exclaimed Faramir, jumping up and down. He then grabbed Bandy by the hand and ran back outside to find the Gamgee children.

When they were gone, Pippin looked closely at Rose. "It seems that I'm not the only one who hasn't been forthcoming with all the news. When are you due to have this one?"

"Not for another few months yet," Rose answered. "And it's hardly news when another babe arrives in this family," she said and tapped him on the nose for emphasis.

"Since I can't go to the fair, Goldy is the youngest one of the lot that will be attending and the only reason she's going is that your son is going to be there and she refuses to be left out of anything that Faramir is included in.

"I still cannot understand why a little lass has to feel like she has to keep up with a lad more than a year her elder."

"Maybe for the same reason that that lad only talks about three of the Gamgee children, that being Merry-lad, Pip-lad and Goldilocks."

Rose just shook her head at that. "Well, come along and have a seat. Sam should be back soon and then we can have supper and a nice long catch-up."

* * *

It didn't take long for Faramir to find his two favorite Gamgees and to introduce them to Bandobras. The four lads were soon engrossed in watching the doings of an ant hill near the compost heap.

Goldilocks caught the attention of Merry-lad and placing her finger to her lips pointed at Faramir. Her older brother blinked to let her know that he knew to keep quiet about her presence.

Soundlessly, the wee lass slipped up behind Faramir and began tying knots in his curls. Like his father, Faramirs hair hung in loose ringlets to his shoulders and Goldy found it extremely easy to tie up without him even feeling it.

Finally, Merry could keep a straight face no longer and began to laugh. Goldy glared at him and stormed off. Faramir put his hands to his head and screamed.

* * *

While the greater part of the children were outside, Rosie took the opportunity to see to dinner and put the finishing touches on tea. Sam noted that she added an extra cup to the children's tea tray.

"What's that for?" he asked. "Did Pippin pick up a stray on the way here?" Pippin had been infamous for finding stray animals as a child and trying to bring them home, or to wherever he was visiting at the time.

"Not exactly," answered Pippin. "I brought my new son along with Faramir. He's never been to the fair and he's old enough to go so the three of us came. Diamond decided that the lasses were still too young for it so she stayed back at the Smials."

"Lasses?" said the Gamgees together.

"Last I knew, you only had the one precious little jewel," added Sam.

"We doubled our blessings," answered Pippin, "though it was not without sorrow."

"Orphans?" asked Sam.

Pippin nodded. "Diamond's sister Jade died in childbirth three years ago." Here he couldn't help but look at Rose who was due soon. She gave him a sad look and protectively put her hand to her swollen belly.

"Well, Jade's husband had been raising the two children with help from her parents. That was until the sudden late winter storm back in Rethe. While we had wind, rain and some ice, the North Farthing had a blizzard. Rudy was caught out when he went to care for the livestock. They found him only steps from his door."

Sam was remembering the blinding snows of the Redhorn Gate and how disorienting it had been. "I see that it could happen that you could get helplessly lost in snow like that."

"Diamond's parents asked us, when we were there for the funeral, if we would be willing to take Bandobras and Ruby. Of course, we said yes. It's been a challenge at times but they're starting to fit in well enough. We're hoping to make the adoption final just after harvest."

"Then I guess congratulations are in order," said Sam.

It was at this moment that they heard the scream.

* * *

All the adults headed for the front door but were met by four young lads before they could step outside.

"Who screamed?" demanded Sam.

"What happened?" asked Pippin.

"I'm going to kill that little orc!" exclaimed Faramir.

"No you're not!" yelled Merry and Pip-lad at the same time.

"Everybody calm down, use indoor voices and tell us what happened." ordered Rose.

At this moment, Goldilocks came through the door looking like the picture of innocence.

"She did this to me!" shouted Faramir, pointing a finger at the little lass.

It was then that Peregrin saw his son's hair. "Oh, no. Diamond's going to kill me."

"Are you going to have to cut it?" the lad whined.

Rose looked at the knots and twists that her daughter had woven into the young Took's hair. "We may have to I'm afraid. We'll see what we can do though."

"Diamond really dislikes having to cut his hair. She likes it longer like mine."

"It figures," said Sam. "Your outlandishness has begun to rub off on your wise wife."

Pippin chuckled and shook his head. "I can't help that she, and I, like the Gondorian style."

"Well, let's see what we can do to salvage young Faramir's locks," she Rose. "And as for you, young lass," she said, turning to her young daughter, "You need to go to your room and think about what you've done and what you need to do about it."

As Rose led Faramir to the kitchen where the light was better, Sam and Pippin turned to the other lads.

"And did you see what Goldy was doing to Faramir?" Sam asked his sons.

They hesitantly nodded.

"And you said nothing to stop her or warn your friend what was happening?"

Pippin-lad just stared at his toes while Merry-lad answered for both of them. "We just thought it was funny and that he'd figure it out sooner than he did. You know that Faramir and Goldy have always been at each other since they were faunts and he shoved her face into the mud."

Peregrin looked at Bandobras. "Did you know what was happening?" he asked.

Bandy was clearly nervous. "You won't be mad at me if I tell you, will you?" he asked.

"No," answered Pippin. "I may not be pleased with your answer but I won't be mad at you."

"I saw," Bandobras confessed, "but since the others didn't say anything, I kept my mouth shut. I'm sorry."

"All right then," said Sam. "All of you to your room until supper."

The three young lads disappeared as fast as their feet would carry them.

"You know," said Pippin when there were no young ears to hear, "we're going to have our hands full when those two reach courting age."

"No, we won't" answered Sam. "It will be the easiest match the Shire has ever seen. They've made it clear that they belong to each other from the time Goldy reached faunthood."

* * *

When Pippin entered the kitchen, he saw that Rose had made some small progress in untangling his son's hair.

"I think we're going to be able to get most of these out," Rose informed him. "I could use another set of hands and a few less yelps from this one." She gave a gentle tug on the curl she had just unwound.

Pippin stepped up and looked the mess that had been his oldest child's hair over. He then found a spot and began working the first knot loose.

In the end, they were able to get most of the knots and tangles out and had to only cut a couple of snarls out.

"Do you think the missing bits are hidden enough that Diamond won't notice?" Pippin asked when they were done.

"She'll never be the wiser as long as all you lads keep your mouths shut," she said. And that was the end of the discussion except for Pippin's reminders to Faramir and Bandobras that what happened at Bag End stayed there and would not be brought up at home.

* * *

At dinner that night, a very subdued Goldilocks apologized to Faramir and Pippin-lad and Merry-lad said that they were sorry they didn't warn Faramir about their mischievous little sister.

* * *

Even before the sun had sought her bed, everyone at Bag End was settling for the night. The next day would begin three busy days of festivities.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Everyone was up early on the last day of Forelithe. All the children were almost too excited to eat, almost but not quite. Rose managed to get the ones going to the fair to sit still at the table long enough to get a good solid first breakfast into them. The meals between this one and tea or an early supper would be eaten out of hampers in the wagons.

Once everyone was done with eating, Rose and her oldest two lasses quickly cleared the table and washed the dishes. Sam, Pippin and Frodo-lad packed the food hampers and the travel packs of each person going to the fair into one of the two wagons they were taking. They had decided to take both Sam's wagon and Pippin's.. This way they could spread out and, if any disputes between children arose, those involved could be separated. Also, they had items that they needed to take to be entered into judging in various categories. Diamond had sent two needlework pieces to be judged as well as the first gown set she had made for Sapphire for the sewing judging. Rose was sending jam and Sam had vegetables to enter as well. There were a couple of craft items that Pippin had brought that he didn't say who they were to be entered for. Sam had his suspicions but he kept them to himself.

The children were divided not quite evenly between the two wagons. Sam, who had the larger wagon, took Elanor, Rose, Pip-lad, Faramir and Bandobras. Peregrin had Frodo-lad, Merry-lad and Goldilocks. It was agreed that it would be wise to keep she and Faramir far apart for a day or two. Merry-lad was not happy with the arrangement since his two partners in crime were in the other wagon and no plotting could be done.

* * *

As they traveled, the children talked about several things. Elanor was very interested in Bandobras and his sister and how they were settling into life at the Great Smials. "That place has always been so overwhelming to me," she confessed.

Bandy nodded his agreement. "It's loud," he stated. "There are always people about and you're almost never alone. I still don't think I fit in."

"You're fitting in just fine," said Faramir. "And things will only get better when people see that you're now the second son of the Thain. Well, you will be, anyway, as soon as harvest is over."

Bandobras looked down at his hands. "I may be," he mumbled, "but I still can't make myself call him da, even if he's being one for me."

"What do you call him then?" asked Rosie-lass, joining the conversation.

"I've been calling him Uncle Pippin, but I can't do that once the 'doption's final."

"I'd thought he could do something like you Gamgees do and call him Pip-dad and mum could be Mummy-deedee or De-mum."

Ellie shook her head. "That just doesn't sound right to me, Faramir," she said. "I think they need names that sound like they're fit for the Thain's children to call them by. Have you thought about the elvish names for dad and mum?"

Both lads shook their heads. "I'm not even sure what they are." said Faramir. You're the elvish expert."

"Ada is the equivalent of dad and nana would be mum. Those sound good and no one else in the Shire would be using them so they'll always know it's one of you calling them."

The lads looked at each other. "What do you think?"

Bandy got a serious look on his face and was quiet for a long moment. "I like it," he finally said. "I think I could use these. It's nothing near what I called Mum and Dad but it means the same thing. Yes, that works."

Both lads smiled at the older lass. "Glad that's finally solved," said Faramir, with a sigh.

* * *

The trip was a fairly quiet one. The only disturbances were some moping on Merry-lad and Pippin-lad's parts that they and Faramir could plan no mischief. Even Faramir and young Pippin couldn't plot since the older Gamgee lasses were right there to hear their plans. Goldilocks was grumpy that she had to be separated from Faramir. She knew that she had behaved badly the day before but she was mad that she couldn't spend time with the lad she adored as much, or more than she loved her brothers.

* * *

They arrived at the _Chalk and Cheese_ Inn just before teatime. Once they stowed their bags in the rooms they had been given, they gathered in the common room to share tea along with the other travelers there for the fair and locals curious to see the Thain, the Mayor and their children.

"I wonder when Merry will get here?" Pippin asked as he enjoyed his second cup of tea.

"I'm guessing he'll get here either very late this evening or early tomorrow. I have faith that he'll get here in time to hear my wonderful opening speech," said Sam.

* * *

The combined Took and Gamgee party was just finishing their dinner when the Brandybucks walked into the common room.

Merry saw to it that his family had all they needed before he took a mug of the inn's house brew and came to join his friends.

He grabbed a chair, turned it backward to the table and straddled it. He placed his mug on the table and folded his arms on the back of the chair.

"So, what's the whole story here?" he said, looking intently at Pippin.

"What do you mean?" asked his cousin.

"You know what I mean," answered Merry. "You and Diamond adopting. So tell me the whole thing."

"I pretty much put it all in the letter I sent you. Diamond's parents thought that Bandy and Ruby would be better off being raised with other children and they thought Di and I could give them a better life than they'd have in Long Cleeve. Also, they would not constantly be reminded of losing their parents."

Merry nodded. "That's pretty much just what you said," agreed Merry. "I just wanted to hear it straight from you.

"So, how are things working out with them? I know Mum said that the first several months after Frodo's parents died, he was a little terror. He was rebellious and didn't want to listen to anyone. He kept telling people that they weren't his parents and he didn't have to do what they said. I hope you haven't had that problem."

Pippin had a smile on his face. It seemed that over the last several years, people had forgot that Frodo Baggins was not a perfect paragon of virtue. He could be as moody and stubborn as any hobbit, maybe even more so than most, but most people seemed to forget that and remember him for his time as head of the Baggins family and Deputy Mayor of the Shire.

When Pippin came out of his revery, he answered Merry. "Oh, we've had our moments already. Bandy's got an issue with calling Di and I mum and da so he's trying to think of something to call us instead."

At this point, Faramir spoke up. "We solved that one on the way here," he told the adults. "Ellie helped us. What do you think of your children calling you ada and Mum nana?"

Pippin thought for a brief moment before answering. "That sounds wonderful," he said. "No one else in the whole Shire uses those terms." Here he gave Merry a hard look. "Don't even think about it," he ordered his older cousin.

Merry raised both hands in a gesture of surrender. "I wouldn't dream of it," he said.

There was general laughter at this exchange.

* * *

Though the fair didn't officially open until noon, most people were there much earlier. Many came to turn in items for judging or to set up booths and stalls for selling various goods and, of course, food.

Sam made sure that his vegetables and Rosie's canned goods got to the proper places for their respective judging while Pippin took Diamond's sewing to the tent were handcrafts were displayed and judged. He also took the other items he'd brought. One of these items was a yarn wallhanging made in a style similar to the way one would make a rug, but obviously meant as a picture since the image was of a mountain meadow with a lake at its center. The other item was a small blanket for an infant that had been knitted from the finest Tookland wool yarn. When the hobbit matron who was organizing the area asked him for a name to put with the two items, he merely said to use the initial P and the last name Took. He refused to say who had done the work but promised that, if either item should win, he would get the ribbon to its rightful recipient. There was no way anyone would argue with the honesty of the Thain so she accepted the items and listed them as he had asked. She assumed that one of his sisters had done the work since it was well known that he and all three of his siblings shared the first initial P.

* * *

As they walked to the open square at the center of the fair where the opening speech would be given, Faramir asked Pippin about the mystery items he'd just sent to judging.

"so, Ada, who really made the blanket and the picture?"

"You know, I really like the sound of ada. It sounds so dignified."

"You're avoiding me," said Faramir in his best imitation of his Uncle Merry.

"All right," said Pippin. "I'll make a deal with you. If the items win a first place, I'll tell you who made them."

Faramir thought about this for a moment. He knew there had to be a loophole that would get Pippin out of answering but he couldn't see it clearly, so he accepted the offer and the shook hands on it.

* * *

As the sun reached her highest point in the sky, Sam took his place on the platform set up for the opening ceremonies and the announcement of judging winners. The livestock and pony sale would also be held there on the last afternoon of the fair.

"Welcome, everyone!" Sam called to all the assembled hobbits. "It is with great joy that I greet those of you from the farthest corners of the Shire. I especially want to thank the Thain and the Master of Buckland for gracing us with their presence." There was general applause at this announcement.

"It is with great joy that I declare the Free Fair of 1438 open. Everyone enjoy yourselves."

As soon as he had finished, Sam rejoined the Master and the Thain as well as all the children to begin making their rounds of the fairgrounds.

* * *

One of the first treats the children received were candied apples. Faramir refrained from following through on his first thought and did not rub his in Goldilocks' hair as revenge for her prank of a few days earlier. He knew she was repentant and he also wanted to continue to enjoy the fair.

The group tried, at first, to take turns seeing things that would interest one part of the party or the other. The lads wanted to see the animals, the lasses wanted to see the handicrafts and the adults wanted to see the animals and the farm goods and to possibly do some dealing with the farmers.

It was finally agreed that there would be more peace and more accomplished if they split up. Elanor was entrusted with the lasses while the lads stayed with their fathers. Frodo-lad agreed to keep an eye on the younger ones if the adults got distracted by business.

So the afternoon passed till teatime.

* * *

Tea was had in a large tent where many of the wealthier families gathered to be served a true tea. Most of the fairgoers grabbed a cup and a bite at one of the food venders.

As they ate, the children shared what they'd seen and gave their parents an ever-growing list of things they wanted. Even Bandy was gleefully giving Pippin a list. Pippin was overjoyed that his new son was willing to ask him in the same way that Faramir did. Things were starting to look much brighter.

* * *

Since the three adult hobbits were alone with their children, they decided to make it an early evening and skip the dancing that took place each night of the fair. As the sun sought her bed, they saw to it that the children also sought theirs.

The adults didn't wait much time before following the youngsters. Tomorrow would be another busy day, so, after a mug to cap off the day, they too went to bed.

* * *

For a good bit of the second day of the fair, Pippin left his lads in Merry's care. He said that he had something he needed to do and that it would be best done without the help of the two young Tooks. If Merry knew what his cousin was doing, he didn't say a word.

While Merry took the children on a tour of many of the food stands and booths selling various baubles, Pippin spent the morning wandering through the pony sale. He was looking for possible ponies for his two lads. He'd planned for a long time to get one for Faramir this year but now he was considering getting a second one for young Bandobras. He did not make any purchases at the time. He wanted to discuss it with Merry and get his opinion on any mount he might buy.

* * *

By the time the group met together for tea, the lads still had hands and faces sticky from various sweets they'd sampled and their pockets were full of toffies and other candy. None of them were that interested in tea but their fathers knew that their appetites would return by the time supper was served.

Rather than take a formal tea as they had the day before, Merry and Pippin simply purchased drinks from one of the food vendors and found a shade tree to relax under for a while. As the adults rested and talked, the lads distracted themselves with a game of marbles.

* * *

"So, what were you looking at this morning,?" asked Merry.

Pippin stopped playing with the piece of grass he'd been twirling in his fingers and looked over at his cousin. "I was looking at ponies," he answered.

"Oh, any reason for that?" Merry asked.

"I'd been thinking about getting one for Faramir this year and I wanted to see what the pony sellers here had to offer. Now I'm wondering whether or not to get one for Bandy as well."

"Would you like my opinion?"

"Sure," said Pippin, "since I'm certain you're going to give it to me whether I ask for it or not."

"How much training has Faramir had with ponies?"

"Not that much," Pippin admitted. "I'd hoped that he could start learning when he got his first pony."

Merry gave his cousin a serious look. "That's not how we learned, is it? Do you think that that is the smartest thing to do?"

"No, it's not how we learned to handle ponies. I lived on a farm and had to start learning about all the farm animals while I was still a faunt. You grew up at the Hall where pony breeding and training was a part of your everyday life. Your lads have had that same background. The Smials aren't like that. We have a stable with several ponies but we tend to have hired hobbits to care for and work with them. A few of us do most of the caring for our mounts, but we are a much rarer breed in the Tooks than in the Brandybucks."

"I'd say," advised Merry, "that, no matter what you decide, Bandy is still a bit young to have his own pony. Perry got his when he was Faramir's age; and he'd grown up as I had, caring for them from the time he could walk and talk. Faramir's had no real training in handling a pony and I'd guess that the same is true of Bandobras. What I would suggest is that you let them both visit me at the Hall for a bit later this Summer so that I could work with them on what they'll need to know. They can also get some practice in when you're there for Yule. I'd say then that next year Faramir would be ready and Bandy could get his the following year.

"I'm also willing to sell you a couple of our finest ponies at a good price. A win-win situation for all involved. I make a little money and send two of our best to a good home. You get excellent ponies for your lads at a bargain price and, as long as you don't choose geldings, you get a chance to improve Tookland's meager pony stock."

"You know, I always hate it when you're right," Pippin answered, "but you're right. They could learn a lot by visiting you, and I have to admit that I've wanted to get my hands on some of your fine pony flesh. We have good, sturdy Shire stock in Tookland but we could do with a bit of that Rohan breed you've brought into your stock.

"You win. When I get home, I'll talk to Diamond about bringing Faramir and Bandobras to visit you for a while in Wedmath and early Halimath."

* * *

The third day of the fair, the children all were a little subdued. They knew that this was the last day. This was the day when they would buy the presents they wanted to take home to the members of their families who couldn't come. It was also the day when they would see who won the various judgings their parents had entered.

The next morning would see the Tooks and Gamgees heading back to Hobbiton and the Brandybucks making a straighter trip back to Buckland.

* * *

Their first stop this day was at the vegetable judging. They all congratulated Sam when they saw that he had taken first in potatoes and beans and second in cucumbers.

Next they checked on Rose's canned goods. Her blackberry jam had won first place and her canned peaches won third.

They learned in the handcrafts tent that Diamond's sewing project had placed second. Pippin claimed her red ribbon and said that she'd be happy with that. The wall hanging that Pippin had entered for some anonymous Took had placed fourth. Pippin looked a little crestfallen at that but his spirits picked back up when he saw that the blanket had taken a first place.

After he had claimed the ribbon, Merry looked at him and asked, "Now, are you going to say who you entered those for? You looked more upset over the fourth place and more pleased with the first than you were about even Diamond's second."

Pippin shook his head. "You've already figured it out so I'm not going to say a word."

"What…? When…? How…?"

Pippin rolled his eyes at Merry's reaction. "All I'm going to say is think about who spent a lot of time in bed recovering from one illness or another as a child. Then think about who had to learn to use a broken hand after the battle at the Black Gate. I think that will answer your question."

"I had to relearn using my hand too," said Merry, "but I did things like squeezing yarn balls and picking up pebbles and lifting progressively heavier objects. I didn't have to do anything that a lass does."

"Well, first of all, I enjoy doing things like this. I can focus and think more clearly when my hands are mindlessly busy. I also had to regain dexterity as well as strength in my hand. Doing detailed work helped with that. I just don't make a habit of telling people about it. The only reason I entered these things is that Diamond suggested it. She said that the work was as good as Mum's had been and she could tell who I got my talent from."

Merry just shrugged and didn't say anything. There were things he just didn't want to dwell on.

* * *

That evening, the midyear feast was held. All the major families had at least a few members there and many of the lesser families had representation as well.

As soon as most of the eating was done, Sam got up to give his closing speech.

"I hope that everyone had a wonderful time at this year's fair." There were cheers all around.

"I also hope that you will join us again next year for another three days of celebration of the things that make the Shire what it is. Also, don't forget that in two years, at the Overlithe, we will hold the first ever Shire Games. So, if you feel like you have the fastest pony or are the best with a bow or at throwing stones, plan to take part and show us your skills. Until next year, may the Shire be ever blessed."

* * *

"So, you're really going to do it?" said Merry as soon as Sam joined them at their table.

"I thought it made sense when you two suggested it last year. We need to know who has skills that might be needed to protect the Shire. Yes, Strider provides the Rangers to help guard the Bounds but we need to be able to provide for our own defense as well. It's part of that independent streak that we hobbits have."

"Stubborn, too," answered Pippin.

"That would be Tooks," answered Sam.

All three friends laughed at that.

* * *

At the end of the evening, the three hobbits gathered their sleepy children and headed back to the inn for one last night.

As he carried his small daughter, Sam heard her mumble, "Ride with Faramir tomorrow."

"We'll see, sweetling," her dad answered.


	11. Chapter 11

11

The trip back to Hobbiton was relatively quiet. The children were still tired from all the excitement of the last three days and all were feeling the let-down that always comes after a holiday.

Goldilocks spent most of the trip sitting next to her favorite friend. It appeared that Faramir had forgiven her and all was now well between them, for the moment.

* * *

The Tooks stayed that night with the Mayor's family and then headed back to the Great Smials the next morning.

"We have a birthday to get back for," Pippin said as they prepared to leave. "And Faramir's got a job to do as a big brother for the first time."

Sam nodded sagely. "Ah, yes," he said. "He's got to take young Ruby out to find her first gifts."

Faramir stood close by with a smile on his face. He didn't want to let anyone know just how excited he was about this upcoming activity.

* * *

Pippin and the lads arrived back at Great Smials at teatime. They were able to slip in and surprise Diamond and the lasses since they were occupied with the meal.

He was able to keep the lads quiet till they reached the head table in the great dining room. Quietly, Pippin leaned down and placed a kiss on Diamond's cheek. She jumped and gasped in shock.

"Miss me?" he asked when she looked up at him.

"Did you miss us too?" asked Faramir as he and Bandobras joined Pippin at Diamond's side.

"Yes," answered Diamond. "I missed all my lads."

"Good, Nana," said Bandy. "We brought you presents."

"Nana?" asked Diamond, looking from Bandy to Pippin. "Isn't that what the King's children call the Queen?"

Pippin nodded and smiled. "Yes it is," he answered. "Faramir and Bandobras talked to Elanor about Bandy's dilemma of what to call us. Apparently, she suggested ada and nana and the lads liked it. So, I guess we'd better get used to being called da and mum in Elvish."

Diamond smiled. "You brought us presents?" she asked Bandy.

The six-year-old nodded. "Ada said we have to wait till after we give Ruby her birthday gifts first. He said we have to do that before her birthday when she gives us her presents for us."

"That's right," Diamond answered. "Ruby gets presents from us because we're her closest family."

"I remember," Bandy said. "We get presents before noon on our birthday from grandparents, sisters and brothers and any other close relative that wants to send us something and Ruby gets presents from you this year because you haven't finished adopting us yet. We give presents to all family and friends on our birthdays."

Diamond acknowledged his statement with a nod.

* * *

When they were back in their apartments, the lads eagerly retrieved the gifts they had for the lasses.

Faramir went first. "I found this necklace for you, Ruby. Ada says it looks like your name-jewel, even though it's not. I thought you'd like it for your birthday."

Ruby took the necklace and looked at it. "Like!" she exclaimed. "Fank you Far'mir!"

Bandy stepped forward next. "I got you a doll," he said. "I thought it looked like your momma. I hope you like it and I hope ada and nana are all right with it."

"Of course we are," answered Diamond. "Your momma, my sister, was very pretty and would have been a good model for a doll. Let's see it."

Bandobras handed the package to Ruby and Diamond helped her open it. "Purdy!" said the faunt. She gave her brother a hug. When she let him go, the lad wiped a hand across his eyes. If anyone had seen the tears, they kept silent.

"Now for our present, since we're adopting you we get to break with the tradition," said Diamond. "You get to move out of the nursery and into a big girl room. Come see it."

Pippin and Diamond each took one of the child's hands and led her to her new room. She seemed a bit apprehensive but she looked into the room curiously.

"Do you like it?" Pippin asked.

Ruby nodded. "I big like Bandy and Far'mir now?"

"Yes, you are," said Diamond. "And tomorrow, Faramir and Bandobras will take you out to find your presents for everyone for your birthday."

* * *

The rest of the gifts from the fair were quickly distributed. Sassy got a rattle from Bandy and a set of stacking/nesting blocks from Faramir. He knew she was a little young for them now, but he hoped she'd be using them before Yule.

They gave Diamond matching mugs to put flowers in. Pippin gave her the ribbon for her sewing project. He also give her the blanket and wall hanging and the ribbons they had won. "A loving Took relative wanted you to have these," he said.

"Who did you talk out of their prize-winning work?"

"Now, that would be telling," he teased.

"Now," he said, turning to the children. "Time for you all to go to bed. Tomorrow will be a busy day."

* * *

Once the little ones were in bed, Pippin asked Diamond if she'd accompany him to late supper. "I've already asked a minder to come sit with the children," he told her.

"I surely can't say no after you went to all the trouble to get a minder now, can I?" she said smiling.

"No, you can't," agreed her husband. "And I hope you won't say no to what I have planned after supper."

"And what would that be?"

"Let's just say it starts with warm water and ends in soft sheets."

"You know, that sounds like something we both might enjoy." Diamond batted her eyes seductively at him.

They both laughed. Only they knew how wonderful it was to have this part of their marriage back at last.

* * *

The sun rose early in the morning of Ruby's third birthday. The lads, while not up as early as the sun or their parents, were up earlier than they normally were.

The three older children rushed through their first breakfast so that they could go find Ruby's gifts.

Diamond called warnings to be careful and not go too far to them as they headed out the door closest to their quarters.

* * *

"Well," said Faramir once they were safely outside, "where do you want to start, Ruby?"

The little lass looked confused. She put two of her fingers in her mouth and looked up at her brothers.

"How 'bout we find Nana's gift first?" suggested Bandy.

Ruby nodded but didn't move.

"Would you like to give her flowers?" asked Faramir.

Once again the little lass nodded.

Bandy took his sister's hand and began to guide her out to the meadow near the Smials that was full of summer wildflowers.

Faramir pointed out various flowers and Ruby nodded at the ones she liked. The lads helped her collect a nice handful. Bandy placed them carefully in the basket that Diamond had sent with them.

Faramir took charge of the basket as Bandy took Ruby's hand again. "Now who do you want to find something for? He asked.

"You!" she answered enthusiastically. "Find you a good rock."

"A rock?" asked Bandy. "Why a rock for me?"

"For you to skip on dhe water," she answered. "I find one for bofe o' you." At this she looked up and smiled at Faramir.

"What do you want to find for Ada and Sassy?" asked Faramir.

Ruby cocked her head to the side and thought hard for a long moment. "A piece of wood for Ada and leaves for Sassy."

"Interesting," answered Faramir.

"Ada can make somefing from dhe wood and leaves are purdy, like Sassy."

Once her mind was made up and she had the concept of giving the presents down, it took Ruby very little time to find what she wanted for each person in the family.

* * *

That evening after her birthday supper, Ruby proudly handed out her gifts. Everyone praised her choices and said she was growing into a fine, young, lass.

* * *

Later that evening, once the children were all in bed, Diamond sat admiring the flowers Ruby had given and Pippin was enjoying a glass of Tookland's best ale.

Diamond gave a little sigh, "They're growing up so fast," she said.

"Um-hm," Pippin agreed. "But you wouldn't want them to stay little for ever. Part of the joy of being a parent is watching them grow and learn. Part of me can't wait to see Sapphire on her third birthday. I think she's going to be beautiful and amazing and precocious and charming and…."

Diamond interrupted Pippin's list. "She's already those things. You're just proud because she's so much like you." She laughed and gave her husband a gentle punch on the arm.

Pippin shook his head. "Yes, I am proud of her because she reminds me of myself. I just hope she doesn't give us half the grief I gave my parents."

"Hear, hear," Diamond agreed.

"Speaking of our children," said Pippin, remembering that he needed to talk to his wife about taking the lads to Buckland in a few weeks, "I was thinking about taking the lads out to Buckland the middle of next month. Merry's offered to work with them on riding and caring for ponies. I was thinking that it's about time they learned those skills and I can't think of a better teacher for them than Merry."

Diamond looked a little sad. "You just got back from the fair," she said, "and now you're talking about going to visit Merry. I'd like to have you here for a while, and so would Regi. You know how hard he is to live with when he's worried you might fly the coop and leave him stuck here as Thain."

"I'd only be gone for five days," he promised. "I'd take the two days going out and the two coming back, plus I'd stay for one day since there is some business between the Master and the Thain that needs to be seen to. We've each got contracts and purchase agreements for the other to sign. I'd leave Faramir and Bandobras there for a month or so and then Merry would bring them back to Hobbiton in time for Frodo's birthday memorial. We'd pick them up then. And by that time, it will be time to get all the adoption paperwork finalized."

"All right," Diamond said, "but it better be no more than five days. And remember, the next trip you take, we lasses are coming along!"

"Yes, milady," Pippin said, bowing his head.


	12. Chapter 12

12

The sun had just risen when Pippin awoke. He looked over at his sleeping wife. He wanted to wake her and share a moment of farewell before he and the lads departed for Buckland but he didn't want to disturb her. Gently he began playing with one of the dark ringlets that lay against her pillow.

Diamond stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning, love." she sleepily said.

Pippin leaned over her and claimed a long, passionate kiss.

"What a wonderful way to awaken," Diamond whispered when they parted. "I only know of one thing that could make it better." Here she reached over and wrapping her arms around him, she pulled her husband fully over her.

Pippin needed no further encouragement. He claimed her completely and made for himself a memory to carry him through their absence to come.

* * *

The trip to Buckland was uneventful. The late Summer days were fair and bright. As they traveled, Pippin looked with contentment upon his homeland. Peace and plenty seemed to once again be the norm. It was hard, even for him, to imagine when it had not been so. At times nineteen years felt like an age of the world and at others only the blink of an eye.

"Ada," asked Bandobras as they drove along the East Road, "why are all the trees near the road so young when all the others around here seem so old? Were the ones here cut down to build the road?"

"No, son, they weren't cut down to build the road. The road is older than all the Shire and was built before hobbits ever even knew about this land. The trees that lined the road were cut down during the Troubles. These trees are only a few years older than you and Faramir. Mayor Sam replanted them in the Spring after the ruffians were driven out of the Shire. You'll learn more about that when you're a little older."

"That was right after you and Uncle Merry and Sam and Frodo came back, isn't it?" asked Faramir.

Pippin nodded. "Yes it was."

From this their talk turned to other things and the miles passed pleasantly as the day went slowly on.

The sun had long gone to bed and the stars were shining brightly when Pippin pulled the cart into the yard at the Golden Perch. The lads were half asleep as he lifted them down and stood them on their feet.

"Come on sleepyheads," he said gently. "The seat of a wagon is no place to sleep. Let's find you a soft bed, shall we?"

After a quick bite of supper, both lads fell quickly into a deep sleep. Pippin sat awake enjoying a mug of the Perch's famous beer. As he sipped and looked into the small fire on the hearth, he remembered other visits to this inn and times when he'd wished to visit and couldn't. Events and memories of two decades past flitted through his mind.

"You're getting maudlin in your old age," he finally told himself. "You've done way too much reminiscing for your own good today. Now get some sleep. These lads are going to be excited to see their uncle and cousins tomorrow and, at this rate, you're going to be too tired to handle it."

But, even in sleep, his memories visited him. He dreamt of farmer Maggot and his mushrooms and a foggy night in Buckland.

* * *

The next morning they left the inn after second breakfast and were able to reach Brandy Hall at Teatime.

The young Brandbucks were eager to see their Took cousins.

"So Dad's going to teach you two how to ride?" asked Perry.

Faramir nodded. "Ada says that Uncle Merry is one of the best hobbits when it comes to ponies and riding and how to take care of them."

"He is," agreed Perry. "He taught me everything I know, and I'm still learning. He says I'll never know everything there is to know but I'll be as knowledgeable as any hobbit, except for him." Here he gave a laugh.

"Ada says your dad learned a lot from his friends in Rohan and that the ponies you have here have a lot of Rohiric blood in them."

"They do," said Perry. "Dad says that breeding is a huge part of having ponies and he wants to have the best stock in the Shire. If you get a pony from us, it will be something special."

"Um-hm," agreed Faramir. "I think Ada is hoping to get a couple of your dad's ponies: not just for us but to improve our stock too."

* * *

While the lads talked, Merry and Pippin held their own discussion.

"So, is Diamond all right with the lads staying till next month?"

"She is," answered Pippin. "It's me she wants back right away. I have to leave the day after tomorrow. I promised I'd be back in five days."

"Then I'll make sure that you can get a look at the documents I need your signatures on and the ones that I need your opinion on tomorrow morning. I'll start working with the lads tomorrow afternoon. You can come to that first lesson."

"I'd like that," said Pippin.

Their talk turned to other topics and the rest of the mid-afternoon meal passed pleasantly.

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast, Merry and Pippin met for a time in the Master's office. They went over the documents and contracts that Merry needed either Pippin's signature or his opinion of.

While they were working on that, Perry had taken the younger lads out to the stables. Wenny had wanted to go too but her mother encouraged her to stay with her. This was just for the lads she reminded her daughter. "We'll Just stay here and bake biscuits, how's that?"

The younger child had agreed. If food was involved, she was not about to miss it. Even the lads looked a little disappointed that they would't get to be a part of the baking.

* * *

Perry, who was feeling particularly grown up in this situation, showed Faramir and Bandobras around the stable and the yard. He pointed out each of the ponies and named them all. He showed them the tack room and gave a short description of the various items there. He also reminded the lads about being quiet around the ponies so that they wouldn't get spooked and he told them never to light a lantern or anything near the stables. If they needed to go in at night, get an adult to help them. "There shouldn't be any reason for any of us to be out here after dark," he said. "Usually the ones out here then are post riders and errand runners."

* * *

"Well, that's all I needed to tell you," said Merry as he prepared to leave his office. "I think you can manage from here. Don't get writer's cramp, and feel free to join us when you're done."

Pippin looked at his older cousin. He resisted the strong temptation to stick out his tongue. "You make me feel like a truant being made to stay in and write sentences instead of going out to play."

Merry laughed. "No," he said, "that's your guilty conscience getting the better of you in your old age. It's not like it should take you that long to do. You've had more practice than most at signing your name."

"Right," said Pippin and sighed. "I'll be along shortly,"

* * *

The lads looked up when Merry walked into the stable yard. They came trotting over to him with bright eyes and excited faces.

"All right, are you ready for your first lesson in pony ownership?"

"Yes," both Tooks answered.

"Then let's get to today's activity. The first thing you're going to do is learn to muck out the stables."

"What?!" yelped Faramir. "What's that got to do with learning to ride?"

"It's not just about the riding," answered Merry, going into the stables and gathering the tools the lads would need to clean the stalls. "You have to learn how to take care of your pony. You may find yourself somewhere that you don't have stablehands to do the work. Who do you think cleaned the stable when your ada and I lived at Crickhollow?"

"I guess I never thought about it?" said Faramir looking downcast.

"Trust me, we cleaned more than our fair share of stables."

Here he handed the lads each a shovel. "Start getting the used straw out and then we'll go from there."

Merry stepped back and watched them work. He gave them advice every so often but, for the most part, he mainly watched them.

* * *

By the time Pippin came out of the Hall, Merry had the lads putting new bedding in the stalls.

"So, what'd I miss?"

"Your favorite activity," Merry answered.

Pippin shook his head. "Oh, those poor lads. I wonder if they'll be begging me to take them back to Tookland with me tomorrow."

"I don't think so," answered Merry, coming over to lean again the fence next to his cousin. "Once they started to understand that this is a part of owning ponies, they didn't have as much disagreement with doing it."

"Then they're both better hobbits than I."

Both older hobbits laughed at that.

Merry sobered and looked hard at his friend. "How are you really doing, Pip?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I still worry about you is all. I guess I should be clearer. Are you and Diamond really doing better or was that all for us at Yule?"

Pippin pushed himself away from the fence and looked hard at Merry. "Are you serious? Merry, we said what we meant back at Yule. We're working things out; and it's going quite well, if you must know. I'm not going to give you details because those aren't anybody's business but ours, but we have reclaimed our relationship. You can take that any way you want. We're happy and we're trying to build a happy home for all four of our children. The adoption should be finalized in a couple of months."

Merry held up his hand in placation. "All right. I accept your word and ask your forgiveness for my doubt."

"Forgiven," said Pippin. "Merry, you worry way more than is good for you."

"You and my wife are in total agreement there."

* * *

The next morning as Pippin prepared to leave, he sat down with both the lads. "This is it," he told them, "it will be about six weeks till we see you again. This is your last chance to change your minds. You're sure you want to stay?"

Faramir nodded and Bandy enthusiastically exclaimed "Yes, this is fun!"

With that settled, they headed to breakfast.

When they were done eating, Merry sent Perry, Faramir and Bandy out to the stables. "I'll be out shortly," he said.

When they were gone, he turned to his cousin. "I promise to take good care of them."

"I know you will," answered Pippin. "It's still going to be a long few weeks though."

"Look at it as a vacation," said Merry laughing. "You're going home to a house full of lasses. Quiet and calm."

"As quiet and calm as any home with a three-year-old and an infant can be."

"We'll see you at Bag End for the birthday, all right? And just think, it's an even more important date now since it's Sapphire's birthday too."

Pippin got a thoughtful and slightly distant look on his face. "You know," he finally said, "I think Frodo knows about her and how special she is."

Merry patted his shoulder. "I think he knows about all of them. He may have named Sam's but that doesn't mean he couldn't have named ours too."

Pippin smiled. "well, I'd better be going. Diamond will not be pleased if I don't keep my word and make it home tomorrow."

Merry turned to the lads and began instructing them on caring for a pony. As he talked, he showed them the curry comb the hoof pick and other tools.

Pippin took the opportunity, while they were distracted, to slip away. He figured it was better to leave this way than to risk tears from the lads.


	13. Chapter 13

13

When Pippin returned to the Great Smials, the first place he stopped was his office. He found Regi there, hard at work.

"Do you ever take time off," he teased his assistant. It was a longstanding joke between them.

"You know I live for this, Right?" Reginard replied.

"In that case, maybe I should resign and run off back to Crickhollow."

"I never said I lived for your job," Regi said, finally putting down his pen. "I live for my job."

They both laughed at that.

"So, what did I miss?" Pippin asked as he took the seat behind his desk.

"Let's see," Regi seemed to ponder for a moment, "there were several strayed sheep, a couple of instances of tween mischief and you have one fretful wife. It appears Sapphire is teething and keeping Diamond up at all hours."

"Oh dear," said Pippin. "I'm assuming you handled the other problems."

Regi nodded.

"Then I'd better go relieve my wife of child minding so that she can get some rest and do what she needs to."

Before Regi could say a word, Pippin was out the door and headed to his family's quarters.

* * *

When Pippin arrived, he found Diamond pacing the floor with a whining baby laying against her shoulder.

"Here," he said, "let me take her. You look like you could use a break."

Diamond relinquished her daughter without a word.

"Where's Ruby?" Pippin asked, settling his daughter against his own shoulder.

Diamond looked confused for a second before she answered. "Oh, I sent her to the nursery. I figured it would be better for her to be with the other children than to be here, especially since I've been so distracted. I don't remember Faramir being this fussy when he got his teeth."

"You're sure it's just her teeth?" asked Pippin.

"Yes," Diamond sighed. "I even asked the healer to look at her and she said it was just the first of her teeth coming in. You know they can be miserable for some babies and apparently our Sassy is one of those."

"Well, if Ruby's in good hands and I've got this one, why don't you go take a rest. You look like you could use one. I'll wake you in time for a late supper."

Diamond nodded and then plodded off to the bedroom.

* * *

Pippin sat down and placed Sapphire on his lap so that he could look into her eyes.

"Now, my little darling, have you been giving your Nana a bad time?"

Sapphire's eyes took on an intense focus and Pippin felt a touch in his mind. _Can't help it,_ the tiny voice said. _Hurts._

"I know," he told the small child. "Let's see if we can find something to help. Do you want something to bite on?"

He knew that if anyone else heard this apparent one-sided conversation, they'd think he'd lost his mind. For Pippin and his wee daughter, however, this had become normal and had helped build the close bond that existed between them. He knew that Sapphire would have a lot of challenges ahead of her in trying to live in a world where the gifts she had were not common and were not particulars appreciated. He hoped that these little moments would give him a chance to show her how to fit in and use her talents for the best but in a way that would not be off-putting to other people. But for now, his concern was the fussiness and discomfort of the child's emerging teeth.

A biscuit to bite on and a distracting story from her ada helped for the short term and when Diamond awoke from her nap, she found Pippin and their youngest asleep together on the sofa.

* * *

That first Highday after his return from Buckland, Pippin made sure that he had everything official dealt with shortly after elevenses. He had a surprise in store for his lasses.

Well before time for luncheon, he made a stop in the kitchens to request a picnic be made for his family. Once he had that done, he went back to his apartment to find his wife.

"How would you like to enjoy an afternoon outdoors with your favorite hobbit and two adorable little lasses?" he asked as he planted a kiss on Diamond's cheek.

Diamond looked from her joyous husband to he ledger laying before her on the table. She seemed to consider for a moment and then closed the book. "These accounts aren't going anywhere," she said. "I think I can safely leave them for a bit."

"Excellent!" said Pippin, clapping his hands once. "Where are our littlest ones?"

"They're both in the nursery with their cousins. I'm sure they'll be glad to see us early today."

"Especially if we're there to take them to eat," Pippin laughed.

Together they went to collect Ruby and Sapphire and head for the meadow for an afternoon of sun and food and play and family.

* * *

Diamond sat smiling as she held a babbling Sapphire on her lap. They were watching as Pippin and Ruby played a game of catch-me-if-you-can. Ruby appeared to be winning until Pippin suddenly lengthened his stride and scooped the laughing child up into his arms.

"Hold your arms straight out," he told her. He then laid her across his arms and began to turn in a circle.

"I flyin'!" yelled the tiny lass.

Pippin changed his grip so that he could run around the field while his future daughter flapped her arms and shouted, "I's a bird! I flyin' Fly me higher, Ada!"

After several trips around the field, Pippin slowed and gently placed Ruby down next to Diamond. He then collapsed beside her gasping to catch his breath.

"I had forgot how much work that game is for me," he panted.

"You're not as young as you were when Faramir was Ruby's age," Diamond answered him. "I'll entertain her for a bit, if you'll take this one," she said, handing Sapphire to Pippin.

"Come on, Ruby, why don't we go pick some flowers. Then we can make flower crowns for ourselves."

As he watched his wife and Ruby collecting flowers, he found himself thinking that soon Sapphire would be the little one running around the field and Ruby would be the big sister teaching her how to make daisy chains.

_Soon, but not too soon, Ada. _Pippin heard that little voice in his mind.

Aloud, he said to his baby lass, "And soon I'm going to have to start teaching you what you may and may not do with this gift of ours. I just hope you don't have the issues I had with it." He smiled remembering younger days and the good and bad he'd discovered about the Sight.

* * *

Merry checked Faramir's handiwork. "Not bad," he said. "You need to remember to check that you have the girths buckled tight enough. No pony wants to truly be saddled so you can't forget that they will sometimes hold their breath to keep you from getting the straps tight."

Faramir sighed. He'd known he'd forgot a detail. He now double-checked that he had everything tightened properly without being too tight for the pony's comfort.

"Good work," Merry assured him with a pat on the shoulder.

"Now, Bandobras," said the Master of Buckland. "Have you got the saddle pad on? Good, now I'll help you with the rest. It will be another year or so before you're tall enough or strong enough to get all the tack up and onto your mount."

Once all the lads had their ponies properly saddled, Merry led them out to an open area used for training both ponies and riders.

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon, Merry put the young Tooks and his own older son through their paces. Bandy was showing signs of becoming a reasonably good rider. Faramir was learning but he was not a natural on pony back. It was going to take effort for him to becoming accomplished at riding.

Merry found himself muttering, more than once, "You really are your father's son, Faramir Took."

While he was now confident and competent with a pony, Pippin had been a less than spectacular student in the care and riding of ponies. At least, so far, Faramir had not fallen off his mount. Pippin had not been so lucky as a youth. Merry could count at least five times, one of them serious, where his cousin had taken a fall of his own causing from a pony.

* * *

As the sun began her descent into evening, Merry led the young riders back to the stables and supervised them in the post-ride care of their ponies.

Once the animals were settled for the night, he announced, "Now it's time for us to see to our mangers. Shall we head in and prepare for supper?"

All three lads immediately headed for Brandy Hall at a run. Merry followed them at a more sedate pace, smiling and shaking his head fondly at them.

* * *

So the next several weeks passed. Before any of them realized it, mid Halimath had arrived and it was time to think about preparing for the annual trip to Bag End for the Birthday. The Tooks had missed the celebrations last year due to the birth of little Sapphire. This year there would be even more to celebrate since she had arrived on Frodo Baggins' 69th birthday and there was the added blessing of having Bandobras and Ruby added to the Thain's family.

Thinking about this reminded Pippin that there was something very important that he'd almost forgot totally about.

"Regi," he said to his assistant as they were wrapping up business a few days before the scheduled departure date. "I need to meet with one of the lawyers to draw up the adoption papers for Bandy and Ruby. I also need you to send a formal letter of invitation to Diamond's parents to come visit at the harvest celebration to finalize the adoption."

"Do you need me to find seven witnesses as well?" asked Regi.

"No," Pippin answered. "I have those already in mind. I just have to see if Merry would be available to come here at that time. He might have to stay in Buckland to manage their harvest. I think the others I have in mind will be able to attend."

Very good. I'll have one of the lawyers meet us here tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you, Regi."

* * *

"This should be an easy matter," the young lawyer told the Thain at their meeting. There is no one contesting the adoption, correct?"

Pippin smiled and shook his head. "No one that we are aware of. The children have been with us since Rethe and we have sent letters to their grandparents nearly every week letting them know how things are going."

"Good," said the lawyer. "I'll have these papers written out by the time you get back from your trip."

"Thank you," said Pippin. "My wife and I appreciate it."

"Yessir," said the lawyer as Regi showed him to the door.


	14. Chapter 14

14

"Well, are you ready to have the lads back?" Regi asked as he helped Pippin finish signing the last-minute documents that wouldn't keep till he returned from Hobbiton.

"Yes. We've enjoyed the time with the lasses but we agree that it's too quiet with them gone. I can't believe I miss hearing Ruby whining about something they've done or Faramir asking just why he wanted younger brothers and sisters after all. I really do love a home full of life. Now I realize why my parents seemed so happy while we lived at the farm. Part of it had to be the joy of children. Too bad it had to end when da became Thain."

"It was something that he should never have had to take on," Regi agreed. "His heart was on that farm and he should have been able to stay there himself. At least you have seemed to get a grip on the balancing act that leading the Tooks and being a good father can be."

"I hope so," agreed Pippin. "I never want any of them to doubt my love."

They won't," Reginard assured him.

* * *

Everybody got everything?" Merry asked as they prepared to ride out of the stable yard at Brandy Hall.

"Yes!" came a chorus from the three lads and one lass before him. Wenny had been granted permission from her parents to ride with her father, brother and cousins on this trip. Estella and the younger two children would accompany them in the family coach.

"All right then, the next stop, the Halfway to Everywhere Inn!"

The children laughed as they always did when they heard the funny name of the inn they usually stayed at when traveling from Buckland to Hobbiton.

* * *

As the group from Buckland left the inn in the early morning hours, The part of the Took family coming from Great Smials rolled out of the courtyard in the Thain's best coach.

* * *

They arrived at Bag End at tea time. The Brandybucks and their extras arrived first. The Thain, his wife and the two little lasses arrived about a half hour later.

Shortly thereafter, a happy and talkative group was gathered in the Bag End dining room, the only room big enough for them, enjoying a companionable tea.

Diamond and Estella did most of the work of setting out the food and drink for the occasion. They didn't want Rose taxing herself overmuch. She was due to enter her confinement within the month and they didn't want her stressing and straining herself overmuch.

As they worked, the three discussed babies.

"Have you picked out names yet?" asked Estella.

"If its a girl," said Rose, sitting down at the kitchen table to rest, "we want a jewel name this time we think. We'd been partial to the name Ruby but seein' as your little faunt is a Ruby, Mistress Diamond, we may have to think of a different choice."

"Nonsense," said Diamond as she loaded two more plates of sandwiches on a tray to take into the next room. "First, you don't need to call me Mistress. You know that we're all friends and equals here. This isn't Great Smials, after all. Second, if you and Sam like the name Ruby for a lass, you should call her Ruby. There's plenty of lasses with the name all over the Shire. As for our Ruby, I'm sure she'll be flattered that the Mayor and his wife named their daughter after her."

They all laughed at this. They knew that this was exactly how any faunt would see it. After all, every three-year-old knows the world revolves around them.

"What about a lad name?" asked Estella.

"For some reason," Rose admitted, "we can't seem to think of one. Hopefully, we won't need one."

* * *

The day that would have been Frodo Baggins' 70th birthday, had he stayed in Middle-Earth and lived, dawned as bright and promising as it had 37 years ago on the occasion of Bilbo and Frodo's infamous birthday party.

The gathering at Bag End on this day was much smaller than the crowds that attended that long-ago party or even the 144 hobbits that were present for Bilbo's departure from the Shire.

This party consisted of Frodo's closest friends and their families. Sam, as the Master of Bag End, was the host. The guests were Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, Fredegar Bolger, Folco Boffin and their wives and children.

Sam had taken much of the preparation upon himself since his wife was in the advanced stages of her pregnancy. All the adults as well as Sam's eldest two children pitched in wherever they were needed.

Elanor took on the responsibility of keeping most of the children occupied and out of the adults' way. Her little brother Bilbo, Simelmyne Brandybuck and baby Sapphire stayed with their mums. It would have been asking an awful lot of a 17-year-old to care for three infants along with all the rest.

Frodo-lad had been assigned the task of making sure that there was a good supply of wood for the cooking fire and to fetch it when his Sam-dad, or one of the others, called for it.

Diamond and Estella took turns keeping Rose company, and out of the kitchen. When they weren't with their friend, they were helping with the chopping of vegetables and the taste-testing of the food as it cooked.

Merry and Pippin spent much of the morning setting up tables and chairs in the party field and decorating the lower branches of the Mallorn for the dinner.

* * *

As the sun began to slide down the sky, food began to appear on the serving table. All the children became even more excited than they had been. They knew that one of the best meals of the year was about to begin.

"All right, all of you," Elanor called to the other children. "Everyone into the bathing room to wash hands and faces and then it's off to each of our mums to be checked to make sure we're presentable. Goldy, I can tell you right now that you need to change your dress. You're worse than the lads sometimes."

With some grumbling and complaining, more out of habit than because they didn't want to finish playing, all the children headed back to Bag End.

* * *

Rose inspected her brood as Estella and Diamond did the same to theirs. In the end, young Pippin, Merry, Faramir, Bandobras and Theodoc all had to change their clothes before they were allowed to go out to the party field and join the others for the meal.

Once Goldilocks had put on a clean dress, her mum declared her fit to be seen in public. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you," Rose told the little lass. "You're every bit as bad about ruining your clothes as any lad."

"Lads just have more fun," was her daughter's reply as she skipped out the door.

* * *

The food at the birthday/memorial feast was abundant and varied. and the drink was excellent. Merry had contributed some of Buckland's best brandy and Pippin had brought a barrel of the Tookland's finest ale. There was also South Farthing wine and plenty of fresh-pressed cider for the children.

Once the serious eating was over and they sat nibbling dainties, the talk of the adults turned to memories of Frodo and the long-ago party.

Diamond found herself listening with interest to these discussions. She was the only person in the group who had not been at that feast.

Merry looked over at Pippin. "Do you know how crazy you made me that evening?" he asked.

"I didn't care," Pippin retorted but the smile on his face let them all know that he wasn't seriously offended. "I just knew something wasn't right and I thought you would understand but you were more interested in being with the teens and tweens than you were in listening to me. But I was right, something strange was definitely going on."

"Well, there was nothing we could have done to change things even if I'd believed you," said Merry. "I don't think we were meant to change things. Everything, from the time Bilbo found that ring was out of mortal hands."

Sam shook his head and sighed. "Sadly, I agree," he said. "We each made our own decisions, but did we really have control?"

"Now that's getting a lot deeper than I want to go," said Pippin. "I did some things that were really stupid and I seriously hope that those weren't the will of one of the higher Powers. I don't want to think that they manipulated my impulsiveness. Can we change the subject now?"

Diamond decided that the mood definitely needed lightening. "We could celebrate the newest birth to fall on this day," she said.

"Yes, we could, and we should," agreed her husband.

Carefully, Pippin took his sleepy, young daughter from Diamond's arms. He held her so that he could look into her face.

"You share your birthday with the two best hobbits to ever grace Middle Earth. I'm sure they would be proud of you and would wish you all the joy that life can bring. I'm so thankful to have you and to know that you share your birthday with Bilbo and Frodo Baggins."

Father and daughter looked long into each others faces. No words were spoken but Merry and Sam knew that a conversation was taking place. They'd both seen that type of exchange before.

Once all the children that were old enough to eat it, had had their share of cake, the mums began to prepare them for bed. The five hobbits who shared Frodo's final birthday dinner before his departure to Buckland were left to reflect on that evening and all that had happened since.

While they had been talking, Sam had filled five glasses with fine Gondorian wine. He now handed one to each of his friends. He then raised his glass in a toast.

"To the byrdings, both present and absent."

Once the traditional toast had been spoken, Freddy and Folco excused themselves. They knew that the three Travelers needed some time to themselves to reflect and remember.

The three remaining hobbit members of the Fellowship were left to enjoy each other's company in the quiet of the autumn evening.

* * *

The conversation between the three meandered through a multitude of topics before it slowly returned to the present.

Pippin noticed Sam giving him a searching look and when he looked back, the older hobbit finally spoke what had come into his mind.

"She's like you, isn't she?"

Pippin nodded. He knew exactly who and what the Mayor was speaking of. "It's not nearly as strong as my gift, but she definitely has it. We've been having little 'talks' almost since she was born. The time is coming when I'm going to have to start showing her how to live with it and not abuse what the Valar have given her. Hopefully, she'll manage better than I did."

"She will," Sam assured him. "You will teach her well."

"I'm glad she has you to guide her," said Merry. "You were a real mess there for a while. No one wanted to even admit that the Sight existed let alone help you cope with it."

Pippin shook his head. "If it hadn't been for Frodo listening to me and believing me and giving me his help, I think I just might have exploded from the stress of it all."

Once Frodo's name came back into the conversation, they returned to their memories of him and voiced their curiosity about what he was doing in the West.

Sam quietly refilled their three glasses with wine. They all sipped it as they spoke.

"I know he's still alive and aware of us," Sam finally said.

"I believe you're right," agreed Merry. "I'm sure he knows how each of us are doing and what our futures hold."

Pippin was silent. He was hearing the words of his companions but he was seeing the beloved face of his cousin as he sat on the sand of that far, green country and looked back across the waves to a world he would never again walk in except in thought. Pippin heard the familiar voice in his mind. _I am well and looking forward to that day when we are all united again._

Merry looked over at Pippin but didn't speak. He merely watched as his younger cousin took a long sip of wine.

Pippin looked at the small amount of liquid in his glass before he raised it. "To absent friends and the promise of reunion."

The others raised their glasses in acknowledgement of the toast and once they'd drained them, they each walked silently back to Bag End and their waiting families.

* * *

Any spell that had been cast the previous night was clearly broken the next morning.

Bag End was a beehive of activity as the remains of the party were cleared from beneath the Mallorn tree and the visitors prepared to depart.

In the chaos, Pippin and Sam managed to meet on an official matter for just a short time.

"Have you had any report on the progress on the road between here and Tuckborough?" Pippin asked.

"The survey is complete," Sam told him, "and I have sent out notices to the landholders that would be impacted by the construction. I'm waiting now to hear back with their approval or disapproval, as the case may be."

"Let's hope there isn't any disapproval," said Pippin. "I really don't want to have to fight for this road. It is something long overdue and I hope the farmers of the area realize that."

"I hope not either," agreed Sam. "You have to remember that we're dealing with hobbits here, and change is seldom viewed as good around here."

Pippin sighed. "I know," he said. "I hope that by this time next year we're traveling a new route between here and the Smials."

* * *

The Brandybucks departed just after elevenses. They hoped to make the Golden Perch before it was too late.

The Tooks left in the early afternoon, planning to arrive back home in time for late supper.

* * *

Things were back to normal in Bag End for a few hours; until Rose went into labor with her eleventh child. Early on Halimath 24, Sam and Rose became the parents of a lovely lass that they named Ruby.


	15. Chapter 15

15

As soon as Pippin and Diamond returned home, they were thrown into the activities leading up to the harvest celebration.

A letter had arrived from Long Cleeve stating that the North-Tooks would arrive in time for the celebration and they would be bringing two witnesses to sign the adoption documents.

"Regi," said Pippin after reading the letter, "I need you to send a letter to Mayor Gamgee and the Master of Buckland requesting their presence at the formalization of the adoption of Bandobras and Ruby Took.

* * *

As happens so often, Pippin's letter to Sam passed Sam's announcement of the birth of his latest child in the post.

* * *

Pippin looked with mixed emotions at the missive in his hand.

"Regi," he sighed, looking forlornly at his assistant, "could you please find an appropriate gift to send to congratulate the Mayor and Mistress Rose on the birth of their latest daughter?"

"I thought you and Diamond always chose the gifts for such occasions."

"We usually do, but after this long, and this many children, I don't think anyone even notices anymore."

Pippin laid the letter on his desk and rubbed gently at his temples. "Now, I've got to find a seventh witness for the adoption. There's no way Sam will be leaving Hobbiton any time soon."

* * *

Pippin divided his time between meeting with the lawyers about the adoption paperwork and helping organize and supervise the harvest as it progressed.

By mid Winterfilth the fields were nearly empty and the orchards had been almost completely picked clean.

"Another week should do it," said Toby Greenhill, the representative of the tenant farmers. "We've got the portion that is the Thain's due already packed away. Most of what we're doin' now is gathering what will be our own to see us through."

"You've done well, Toby," said Pippin as he looked out from the hill on which they stood. "I'll see to it that you get a bonus for all your efforts."

"Ah, that's not necessary, sir," answered Toby. "I'm just glad that there was plenty and to spare this year. I never want to see another lean year like we had during the Troubles."

"From your lips to the Valars' ears," said Pippin.

Toby just looked curiously at the Thain and shook his head. Sometimes that one said the oddest things.

* * *

Three days before the end of the month, Diamond's parents arrived. The adoption was to be finalized on the thirtieth and the harvest feast and dance was set for that evening.

* * *

Diamond had worked all morning to have all four children looking presentable for their grandparents' arrival.

The lads complained constantly that their clothes were too tight or that they couldn't play in them.

"Everything fits you properly and you know it," Diamond chided them. "As soon as we greet your grands, I'll let you change. I won't even make you dress nice for the feast. Thankfully for you, the harvest fest is not a formal affair."

"That's good," said Faramir as he stuck a finger down his collar and slid it around, "because I'm sure this shirt is giving me a rash."

"You're as bad as your ada," Diamond sighed. "Now, try to stay neat while I deal with your sisters, please."

* * *

As the North-Took carriage rolled up in the courtyard of the Great Smials, The Thain and his family stepped forward to greet their guests.

One of the grooms opened the carriage door and handed Opal down and then made sure that Olangard was safely standing on firm ground. He then closed and latched the door and began preparing the carriage for storage and the ponies for their rest.

"Welcome to the Great Smials," said Pippin as he, Diamond and the children came up to the elder North-Tooks. "We'll have your luggage sent directly to your guest rooms while you're spending some time with your grandchildren."

"Hello, Grandda and Grandma," chorused the three older children. Sapphire just looked at them from her mother's arms with a thoughtful finger stuck in her mouth.

"Oh my, all of you have grown just in the last few months," exclaimed Opal.

"Why don't you come inside, Mum and Da," said Diamond. "You'll be more comfortable visiting with the children in our sitting room than out here."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent enjoying the company of the children and the hospitality of the Great Smials.

* * *

As the little ones were preparing for bed, they began to beg for a story.

"Ada, you really must finish the story about you first days in Rivendell," said Bandy. "I know Faramir has heard it before but it's still all new to me."

"All right," Pippin agreed without much hesitation. "Tell your nana and the lasses goodnight and I'll see you two lads to bed with a short story. A short one, mind you."

* * *

The children were asleep and the adults were enjoying some quiet talk: Pippin and his father-in-law with mugs of ale and Diamond and her mum with tea.

"What were those names the lads used for you?" asked Olangard. "I've never heard anything like them in the Shire before."

"And you're not likely to," answered Pippin. "Those are the elvish form of mum and da. There is a more formal form of address for parents but we don't need that, at least not here. If we ever get back to Minas Tirith, we may have to teach them the formal address."

"Why do they call you that?" asked Opal. "Faramir didn't call you by those names when you were up North for the funeral."

Pippin studied the contents of his mug for several seconds and then put it down. As he answered his mother-in-law's question, he fumbled out his pipe, filled and lit it and took a calming puff on it.

"We had a small issue soon after Bandy and Ruby arrived. One morning Ruby started using the word mum and Bandy was upset that she was calling Diamond by that name. He felt that that name belonged to Jade as their 'real' mum.

"He and I had a long talk and agreed that he could find names for us that showed we were his and Ruby's second mum and da.

"For a long time, I thought he'd forgot about it but at the Free Fair he announced that Elanor, Mayor Sam's daughter, had helped solve the dilemma. No one around here uses the elvish familial names so it was something that no one else could claim. Both lads thought the idea was a grand one and so we became their ada and nana."

"It just seems odd hearing elvish words out of the mouths of hobbit babes," sighed Opal.

"Oh, wait till they're older," Diamond chuckled. "Pippin can swear in at least five different languages and I know the lads won't miss any opportunity to pick up those words."

Olangard looked sideways at the Thain while his wife just looked scandalized.

* * *

Early on the morning of the harvest festival, a lone rider from Buckland arrived. It was the Master himself and he was quickly shown into the Thain's office.

"I can't stay," Merry said, taking a seat in front of the desk. "I just wanted to be here so that I could witness the adoption."

"Regi," said Pippin, "could you see about having a pot of tea sent in. It's very chilly outside this morning and I think the Master, as well as myself, could use a bracing cup." Having said this, Pippin looked back at his cousin. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate this."

"I know you'd hoped to have both Sam and I as witnesses and sense it appears he won't be able to come, I couldn't let you down. And, as much as I'd love to stay and enjoy the feast, I have my own celebration to attend. I don't think the Brandybucks would be too happy if their leader spent this time away from them."

Pippin gave a little laugh. "I don't think either family is particularly happy when either of us leaves. I think they believe we will slip our leashes and head for the Southlands as fast as our furry feet will carry us."

"I'm not altogether sure they are totally wrong in that belief," answered Merry, "especially concerning you."

Pippin shook his head. "No," he said, "as much as parts of me wish I could go, my head, and my heart, are here right now. I'm not entirely sure that it will always be so though."

"Now really is what matters," said Merry.

* * *

Only a few minutes before the parties involved were to gather in the Thain's office for the signing of the adoption papers, there was a commotion in the courtyard.

When Pippin saw who the new arrival was, he ran forward and engulfed the shorter hobbit in a bear hug. "Sam! You made it after all!"

"Yes, I made it," answered the Mayor, pushing his friend away a bit and trying to catch his breath. "Rosie convinced me that I should come. The babe is over a month old now and my Rose is a dab hand at dealing with bairns now. Plus Elanor is old enough to be a help and not a hinderance now."

"Well, you're only just in time," Pippin said as he led Sam to where the others were gathered.

* * *

Since Pippin could not serve the part of both the adoptive parent and the executor of the paperwork, Merry had agreed to handle the formalities.

All parties involved gathered in the Thain's office.

Merry cleared his throat and silence fell.

"We are gathered here to witness the adoption of Bandobras and Ruby of the North-Tooks into the family of Thain Peregrin and Mistress Diamond of the Tooks of Great Smials. It is the wish of the grandparents of these chidden that they live the remainder of their lives as the son and daughter of the Thain. This wish does not disagree with any wishes expressed by the children's parents prior to their deaths.

"Be it known that no payments or promises of any future payments have been exchanged in the process of this adoption. Peregrin and Diamond agree to become the main source of comfort, care and provision for both Bandobras and Ruby until they reach their majority.

"Is there anyone known to any here who may have sound reason to object to this adoption?"

Fortunately, the room remained silent.

Merry continued. "Here before me, I have three copies of the certificate of adoption for both children. One copy will go to the head of the North-Tooks to be kept in their family records. One copy will remain here at Great Smials with the Thain to be filed with the records of this branch of the Took family. The final copy will be sent to Michel Delving to become a part of the records of the Shire. I will ask that Peregrin and Diamond sign each copy and then each witness will add his signature in red ink."

The witnesses were Olangard North-Took, Mayor Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck the Master of Buckland, Elmolard Oatley of Long Cleeve, Ferdibrand Took, Everard Took and Oberon Goodbody. This last was the husband of Pippins sister Pervinca.

Once the ink was on the pages, Reginard broke the seal on a bottle of Buckland's best brandy. He then poured a glass for all the adults present. He also poured cups of cider for the three children present.

When everyone had a drink in hand. Regi made a toast. "To the Thain's family. May they ever be blessed and ever be happy."

Everyone drank and, with that, the ceremony was over.

* * *

All present were eager to congratulate Pippin and Diamond but they had to keep things brief. The harvest feast was going to start in only a few hours. Diamond gave quick kisses to her three little ones and her beloved husband. "I'll be back before dinner. Oh, and should I have places set at the head table for Sam and Merry?"

Both shook their heads. "I've got to get back to Rosie," said Sam.

"And I have a harvest festival to attend of my own back home," added Merry. "In fact, if I leave now and take a quick post pony like did to get here, I should get there with just enough time to compose my speech."

"Very well," said Diamond. With that, she was gone to see to the last minute details.

* * *

Pippin saw the children to the nursery and then walked with Merry and Sam to the stables.

"Safe journey," he said to Sam. "Thanks for making the extra effort to be here. I really am grateful."

"Thank Rosie the next time you see her. Without her telling me I should come, I'd have not left her yet."

"I'll keep that in mind next we meet," answered Pippin.

"I think I'll check on how the marking out of where the new road will be is going on the way," added the Mayor.

"Write me and let me know," said the Thain.

By this time, Merry was mounted and walking his pony across the courtyard.

"Will we see you at Yule?" he asked as he drew near to where Pippin was standing.

"I don't think I could get out of it, even if I wanted to, which I don't. Faramir and Brandobras haven't forgot that you still have more riding lessons for them. They're counting down the weeks. The only two things that could stop us would be illness or a bad snow."

"Let's not even think of those things," said Merry. "We'll plan then to see all of you, and anyone else you want to bring along, on Foreyule twenty-ninth."

"Yes," Pippin agreed, "And we'll stay till we can celebrate your birthday."

"On that note, I'm off." With that, he gave his pony a nudge and they were gone. Soon Pippin saw them galloping across the fields to shorten the trip home.

* * *

That evening, the Tooks held their harvest feast and dance in large pavilion set up on one of the harvested fields. The food was abundant, and most of it from local farms. Lamb and mutton were the chief meats on offer, though there were others. Fruits both raw and cooked in every conceivable way were also plentiful as well as good, fresh vegetables and, of course, several mushroom dishes.

After the eating came the dancing. This was not a formal ball. This was a dance of pure celebration and thanksgiving. The slow and stately dances were put away for this night. Tonight was for the Springlering and reels and all the fun group dances. That's not to say that there weren't dances for couples too but they were not as common on this night as they would be in a couple of months at Yule.

* * *

Pippin and Diamond had got one of the nursemaids to serve as a minder this night for little Sapphire and they had agreed to let the other three children stay up and attend the feast and dance until they each grew tired and wanted to go to bed.

It didn't take long for Ruby to decide that it was time for sleep. She climbed into her nana's lap and snuggled close. Soon her eyes were closed and she appeared to be dreaming happily.

Pippin gently took her from Diamond and carried her into the Smials.

"I doubt that it will be too much longer until the other two join her," he told the minder as he headed back out to the party.

* * *

The lads surprised their parents by lasting longer than anyone thought. Finally, though, the skipping, jumping, spinning and twirling caught up with them too.

They both walked up to their parents yawning.

"Is it bedtime for the big lads?" asked Pippin.

Both of them could only nod.

"I'll take them in," Diamond offered. "People are going to be starting to leave soon and they'll all be wanting to say something to The Took,"

"They always do," laughed Pippin. "Just don't forget to come back. You know they always play a couple of slower songs right before everything ends. I want at least one dance with my wife."

Diamond looked like she was about to say something rather interesting, and then she looked at her sons and seemed to think better of it. "I'll be back in a twinkling." she promised.

* * *

Most of the guests had left. Those that remained were either the ones who stayed to the bitter end of any party or those who couldn't leave on their own due to an overabundance of harvest cheer.

Pippin was looking around in hopes of spotting his beloved. She should have been back by now. He sighed and drained the last drops of a particularly good Tookland lager from his mug. He had just set the mug on the table and risen to begin the walk back to the Smials when he felt a light touch on his arm.

"Looking for me?" she asked.

"I'd about given up," he answered.

"Never do that, my dear," she said. "I just wanted to make sure things were ready for a second dance I have in mind to do with you tonight."

The look on Pippin's face became anything but refined and genteel and that look was matched by the smoldering he saw in his wife's eyes.

"Maybe we should just skip this first dance and get right to the second," he suggested.

"Maybe we should," she agreed.

* * *

They barely managed to contain themselves as they sent the young minder off to her home and checked one last time on their children. As soon as these things were accomplished, they went straight to their bedroom.

* * *

This night was not for the gentle love of the long-married, upper crust. This night was for passion; full fiery kisses, grasping hands and soul-deep release. Long into the night they loved and cared not one bit who may have been aware of it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Note from the author: I want to apologize for not posting last week. I am in the middle of a series of operations on my eyes and have had a hard time working at the computer. This has slowed both my writing and posting of chapters. Unfortunately, this could continue for the next few months. I ask for your patience with me. I will get this story finished and posted it just may not be as soon as I had hoped. Thanks for continuing to read.**

16

Once the harvest festival was over, the last of the winter crops were planted and preparations were made for the cold months when no one lingered outside for longer than was needed.

Pippin's days were filled with planning for the next Spring's planting and recording the amounts of grain, vegetables, fruit and cured meats the Tooks had harvested and stored against less bountiful times. He also heard the weekly cases for judgement and planned and helped with any repairs and improvements that could be made to the large family delving during the winter months.

He spent his evenings surrounded by his growing family. The lads were shooting up like weeds and the lasses were gaining new skills and, in Ruby's case, new words every day. The three older ones looked forward to nightly stories from their ada about the adventures of the four brave, hobbit Travelers.

* * *

At the beginning of Foreyule, Pippin and Diamond began planning for both their trip to Buckland for Yule and the celebration that would take place at the Great Smials while they were gone.

Diamond had enlisted the assistance of Pearl and Pervinca to help manage things while she was gone. They had been helping their mum for years before Diamond even came to be a part of the family.

"Don't worry about a thing, Di," Pearl assured her. "We've got everything under control. Regi will fill Pippin's role for the celebrations and we will see to it that there is plenty of food and drink and that everyone, family and servant alike, gets their Yule gifts."

"I appreciate everything," said Diamond. "I know this isn't the first year that we've been away at Yule since Pippin became the Took, but it seems to be more difficult for me to step back and let those who are even more experienced than I handle things."

"Go to Buckland and have a good time," Vinca said.

* * *

On the morning of Foreyule 28th, Pippin, Diamond and all four children loaded up their traveling cases, climbed aboard the Thain's best carriage and headed out on the two-day trip to Buckland.

The lads were so excited. They were not only looking forward to seeing their cousins but to also continuing their riding lessons with Uncle Merry.

The lasses were quieter. Neither one had been to Buckland before and were really too young to care that much about it. Ruby did, however, become interested when her brothers started describing the food at the Yule feast and the candy that the Yule Dwarf often left for young hobbits.

Sapphire was still content to snuggle warmly with one or the other of her parents.

* * *

The adults were relieved when they saw the bulk of Buck Hill and the many lighted windows of Brandy Hall within it. The children were getting restless as the trip dragged on for what they viewed as forever.

Merry, Estella and their four were at the door to greet their esteemed guests.

As soon as the carriage door was opened, Faramir and Brandobras tumbled out and ran to greet their cousins.

"So, how long are you staying?" asked Merry over the noise of the children.

"I figured, if the weather holds, we'll stay about a week. I know the lads have been looking forward to more riding lessons and I'd hate to deprive them of that."

"And if the weather doesn't hold?"

Pippin laughed. "Then you may be stuck with us until the next thaw."

Merry threw an arm around Pippin's shoulders as he led them into the Hall. "I can think of worse hobbits to be snowbound with."

* * *

"Who wants to go on an adventure?" Merry asked as the Tooks and Brandybucks shared breakfast on First Yule.

There was a chorus of "Me!"from the gathered children and one adult.

"I was going to include you, Pippin, no matter what. I may need your help."

"So, what's your plan?" asked the Thain.

"I purpose that we take Perry, Faramir, Wenny and Bandobras out to find our Yule log."

"Will we be riding?" asked Faramir.

"Yes," answered Merry. "I can see how much of what I've taught you you actually remember."

"If we're riding," asked Perry, "how are we going to get the log back to the Hall?"

"We'll take a draft pony with us and use him to drag it back."

The children all nodded, trying to appear mature and like they approved this approach to the situation.

"Anyone going, go bundle up and meet us in the stable," said Merry.

* * *

Merry inspected the children's work and advised them on things they needed to fix in the saddling of their ponies.

"Want to check mine too?" asked Pippin.

"Maybe I should," replied Merry. "With the history you've had of riding accidents it might be in all our interests if someone double-checked you."

"You may be the best rider I know but you're not perfect. I can remember a few mishaps of your own."

True," agreed Merry, "but these four don't need to hear about them."

Overhearing the conversation between their fathers, all the children in question could do was look between adults and each other and shrug and shake their heads.

* * *

By the time they got back to Brandy Hall with the Yule log, everyone was cold and ready for something warm to drink. They were very happy to be greeted with hot tea and biscuits.

* * *

The Yule festivities were over and everyone had retired to try to get a bit of sleep before the large breakfast to celebrate the first morning of the year.

"It was a lovely evening," Diamond said as she sat brushing her hair.

"Yes, it was," Pippin agreed. He was actually neatly hanging his party clothes in the wardrobe instead of haphazardly throwing them on a chair.

His wife turned to look at him.

"Turning over a new leaf in this new year?" she asked.

He looked startled. "Huh?" Then he looked to where her gaze had fallen. "Oh, this?" he said. "I just figured it was easier to go ahead and do it than to have you look at me the way you look at the lads when they leave their things lying around."

"I don't do that," Diamond defended herself with a smile.

"Oh, but you do," Pippin continued to tease her. "You have a look that would put even a Baggins to shame. You were never a victim of one of old Bilbo's stares of disapproval, still less one of Frodo's. It was a look that would make you want to confess even wrongdoings you weren't even a part of."

"I can't imagine you caving in to even a look like that," said Diamond. "You never come clean about your misdeeds, even the recent ones like putting salt in the sugar bowl for the last matrons' tea."

"You think that was me?" he asked, all innocence.

"I know it was. The children were in the nursery and you were the only person to be unsupervised around that tea trolly."

"Well, wasn't it worth it to see the look on Lavender Bracegirdle's face? I know how much you _enjoy_ her company."

Diamond burst into laughter. "Yes, it was worth it, and I don't believe I just got a confession out of you."

"I confessed nothing," said Pippin with a feigned look and sound of superiority. "I merely said that it was worth seeing that reaction."

"Oh, you'll never admit it outright but I'm taking that as admission of guilt."

"Have it your way."

Pippin turned back the covers on the bed they always slept in while visiting Brandy Hall. "Why don't you come over here so that I can confess something else to you?"

"Maybe I'll just do that," Diamond agreed, getting up from the dressing table and slowly walking across the floor.

Pippin noticed that she was wearing one of the gowns she'd gotten the last time they had visited the King. While seeing one of those gowns always reminded him of what he'd nearly lost, it also reminded him of what they had now found. He smiled to think that he was so blessed to have not only won the love of his life but have won her back from misery and loss.

His smile became something less sweet and something more seductive as his wife drew closer to him.

* * *

"Now that's something I'd do a lot more in the new year," sighed Diamond.

"Mmm, me too," Pippin agreed sleepily.

"Guess we should get a little sleep before breakfast," she commented.

Pippin never heard his wife's words, he was already sleeping contentedly.

* * *

The festivities of Second Yule were just as lavish as those of the First had been even if they were not as boisterous. Lack of sleep and the occasional hangover tended to quiet people a bit, even if it didn't dull the appetite.

* * *

The first day of Afteryule saw the Master celebrating his 57th birthday.

"While it's not a party of special magnificence nor an age of special significance, I am pleased that all of you could attend this evening," said Merry to open his birthday speech.

"I'll keep this short since you all would much rather be opening your gifts from me and enjoying that lovely cake my wife made than listening to me ramble on. I just want to thank you all for being a part of my life for these many years and long into the future."

* * *

The trip home for the Tooks wasn't as exciting as the trip out had been, at least for the children. It was a chilly time of year and the three older ones slept huddled together like a litter of puppies for most of the trip.

Pippin and Diamond were both glad to make it home. Diamond wanted to hear from her sisters-in-law how the Yule festivities had gone in her absence and Pippin was eager to see what new items needed his attention as Thain.

The first thing that caught his eye when he entered his office was the official dispatch case from the King that lay on his desk.

When he emptied it, one missive stood out. It was addressed not to Thain Peregrin of the Shire but to Sir Peregrin, Knight and Captain of Gondor.

Carefully, he opened the message and began to read.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Pippin reread the message another time before leaning his head into his palm and giving it a gentle shake.

"How am I going to break this to Diamond. We're just getting things back to a sense of normalcy and now this." He lifted his head, gave a sigh and stood up. "Better to get it over with and face her wrath sooner rather than later."

* * *

He found her in one of the pantries doing a quick inventory of what they had after the holiday celebrations. She was humming a spritely tune as she worked.

Pippin quietly cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Oh, hello, love," said Diamond when she turned to where he stood in the doorway. "To what do I owe the pleasure of you seeking me out in here?"

Pippin's face looked serious and that suddenly made Diamond feel unsure.

He cleared his throat and dragged his feet as he walked toward her. _Anything to delay this_, he thought.

When he reached her, he placed gentle hands on her upper arms and looked into her eyes. Finally, he sighed and opened his mouth to speak.

"I just received an official summons from the King." He waited before saying anything more to see how much of the import of that statement she understood.

"And?" she asked.

"And I have to go," he bluntly said.

"How long will we be gone from home this time?" she asked. She was thinking of the trip they had made to Gondor in the Spring before Faramir was born.

"That's the problem," Pippin said, and his voice became forlorn. "This isn't a visit or something I can take you and the children into. There are some serious things going on and Aragorn has recalled all those sworn to his service."

Diamond looked confused for several seconds. Then the reality dawned on her. "You're hiding things from me, Peregrin, and you know we don't do that to each other. Come clean. How bad is it?"

"Apparently, the Easterlings are not behaving themselves and Aragorn is concerned about possible assaults on Gondor. He has recalled all his knights, even those allowed to depart in the past for other lands. I know it is something so foreign to hobbits, but what I am talking about is possible war."

Diamond gasped. "You can't go!" she exclaimed. "What will we do if you don't come back?"

Pippin opened his mouth but shoot it again without saying anything. He had almost blurted something out that would not have helped and probably would have hurt. He needed to be reasonable and calm for his wife right now and being flippant would not be wise.

Finally, he thought he had his thoughts well formulated enough to speak. "Thinking about what might happen really doesn't do you, or anyone else, any good. Don't get me wrong, I worry about those possibilities too but I can't let the worry hold me back. I don't want to go any more than you want me to but I swore an oath many years ago and it binds me until death releases me.

"I will feel better knowing you are safe here and not anywhere near danger. I will write to you as often as I can and I will only be gone as long as necessary. Besides, if I'm not back before the Free Fair next year, Sam will come all the way down to Minas Tirith and haul my sorry self back here. I got him involved in mine and Merry's Shire Games plan and he's not going to let me off the hook by escaping to the South." He smiled a slight bit to reassure her.

Diamond sighed and stepped closer. Pippin wrapped her in a hug and pulled her gently against himself. "Is this how the women of the South have to live: constantly in fear that their husbands will be called to defend their country and never return?"

"I know it's not any comfort to you but, no, the fear is not constant. It's been many years since there's been any serious threat. This may not be anything. Someone may have blown things way out of proportion, but it has to be taken seriously until proven otherwise. Gondor is the first defense for both the South and the North and it has to be defended."

"When do you have to leave?" she asked from the shelter of his arms.

"I need to read the letter again to get all the details. I just saw what it was and knew that I couldn't keep this from you for a second."

She nodded and gave a little snuffle.

"We'll get through this," Pippin said, and there was strength and certainty in his voice. "We've survived worse and we will survive this."

He moved so that he was standing beside his wife and wrapped a supporting arm about her. "Come on, let's go home and we'll figure things out and decide what and when we tell the children."

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Pippin went over plans for running Tookland in his absence with Regi.

"You know what this means, right?" Pippin said as the two of them reviewed planting and harvesting information for the coming season.

"What are you talking about?" asked Regi. "Of course I understand these plans. I've been doing these things for almost 30 years."

"That wasn't what I meant, and you know it, Reg. What I'm talking about is this office, this position. If something goes wrong and I don't come back, you're going to have to finally accept the Thainship."

"Not happing," said Reginard emphatically. "You're not getting out of it so easily. You're coming back and rescuing me."

Pippin just smiled and shook his head.

* * *

Pippin also sent letters to Sam and Merry to let them know what was happening. He knew both would not be happy but they would understand, Merry maybe a bit more than Sam.

* * *

The hardest thing, other than originally speaking to Diamond, was telling the children.

Both lads took the news hard. They were angry and sulky for several days and it took a promise that, when he returned, Pippin would do something special with them and only them.

"Maybe we can get our ponies when you get back," suggested Faramir.

"We'll see," answered Pippin. "I've already talked to your Uncle Merry and he has agreed to pay a visit here while I'm gone to see how you all are doing, and I'm sure some riding lessons will occur during that visit."

This appeased the lads somewhat.

Ruby didn't understand much of what was happening. She was used to Pippin being gone for short periods so the mention that he was going to be gone again didn't have much affect at the moment.

Sapphire was another matter. She was very close to her ada and when he took her aside for one of their "chats" the news devastated her. She cried unconsolably for several minutes and Pippin had a hard time breaking through her sadness to explain things more clearly.

"You know, my little jewel, that you're special. You have to be strong now and not dwell on what I'm doing. You have to work on staying out of everyone else's thoughts. And, above all else, if you sense something bad, don't let your nana know. She's going to be worried enough without anything you might know. I wish I were going to be here to help you over the next few months."

_I be good_, came the reply in his mind. _I know it be all right. Nana is sad. I make her smile for you. You sad but not like Nana._

"You are going to be fine, aren't you, my jewel? I just wish I knew what your gifts truly are. I hate to leave when you're gaining new skills so fast. By the time I get back, you'll probably be talking. I just hope I can be back before you become a faunt."

_You will._

* * *

Faramir's ninth birthday was celebrated as usual, even if the party was a little more subdued than it often was.

* * *

It was a few days after Faramir's party when Pippin set out. Aragorn had asked that he meet with some of the men coming down from the Northern Capitol so that they could serve as escort. While the lands were more settled than they had been in many years, they were still not totally safe. Also with the threat that seemed to rising in the East, there was safety in numbers. Also, Pippin would travel faster riding ahead of one of the other knights on a horse than he would riding his own pony.

If all went well, they would arrive in Minas Tirith just in time to celebrate the new year as observed there. Also it would be the 20th anniversary of the destruction of the Ring.

* * *

When Pippin arrived in Buckland, Merry was there to greet him.

"Can you stay the night?" he asked.

Pippin shook his head. "I have to meet the King's men at the bridge in a few hours. I can, however, pass the time till then with you. Is that new inn, the Flowing Tide, any good."

"It's passable," answered Merry.

"Pip," he said, putting an uneasy hand on his cousin's arm, "are you sure you have to do this?"

"Merry, you of all people should know that I do. It is a royal summons and to disobey it is punishable by exile at least and death at worst. You wouldn't have me risk that, would you?"

"No," said Merry, "I wouldn't." He removed his hand and dropped his eyes to stare at his toes. When he looked up, the concerned cousin was gone and Holdwine of the Mark stood there instead. "I should come too."

Pippin smiled and shook his head again. "No, Meriadoc, you need to stay here and help run things. Also, you realize that your own call to arms may come, if things are as dire as Aragorns message indicate."

Merry said nothing to this but he could not hide from his observant, younger cousin that this thought had already occurred to him.

They spent the rest of the afternoon sharing a half and a light repast at the inn.

* * *

The first days of the journey went well, even if Pippin felt exhausted at the end of each of them. It was far different riding before someone on a horse than it was riding your own pony. Pippin found the position much more uncomfortable and boring than he had remembered it.

He managed to learn a little about the situation in the South but these men had been in the North for a year and, also, they were not particularly inclined to talk much. They reminded Pippin of the quiet and stoic Rangers.

* * *

The days began to run together for Pippin so that he was not aware of the date when he bedded down on the evening of Rethe 5.

* * *

Near midnight, the camp's peace was shattered by a high-pitched scream.

Those on guard ran toward the source of the sound as other men awoke to see what the issue was. Many instinctively grabbed weapons.

As they converged near the center of the camp, they saw Pippin sitting up in his bedroll but he was obviously not aware of his surroundings or those who stood before him.

"No! No. I know nothing. I'm just a hobbit. I don't have it." Pippin appeared to be lost in a vivid dream.

The troop's healer began to issue orders. "I need water heated," he said, "and I need you all to give me quiet and space."

"What is the matter with him?" asked the commanding officer.

"I'm not positive but I believe he is having a nightmare but not one like children have. You have heard the story that during the War of the Ring, one of the periannath actually spoke with the Dark Lord." The officer nodded that he was familiar with the tale. The healer continued. "This is that perian."

"I have heard many things attributed to the Ernil i Periannath but that he spoke to Sauron was never one of them. I just assumed that it was a tall tale and that, if it had been any of them, it had been the Ring Bearer."

The healer shook his head as he approached Pippin where he still sat lost in his dream. He pulled out two leaves from a pouch he carried. "These aren't going to be nearly as effective as they would be in the hands of the King but they will help somewhat," he said softly, not sure whether Pippin was at all aware of the world beyond his memories.

The healer accepted a bowl of hot water from one of the men and crushed the two leaves of athelas into it. "Glad I listened to our Lord Elessar when he said that we should learn the virtues of this plant and carry it with us. I just wish he were here to use it now."

* * *

Pippin took a deep, shuddering breath and slowly opened his eyes. He was shocked by the sight before him.

"What happened?" he asked, then he became aware of the scent of athelas in the air.

"You seem to have had a nightmare," said the healer.

Pippin nodded weakly. "You could call it that." he said. "My apologies to you all. I had lost track of the days and did not realize that this was the anniversary of one of my darker memories from the war."

"All is well. No harm has been done and you seem to be much recovered."

"Yes, I feel much better. Thank you."

"Then I will let you return to your rest, unless there is concern that you might suffer more disturbance to your sleep," said the healer.

"No," said Pippin. "I should be fine now. You also need your rest. Do not be worried for me. The moment has passed."

* * *

Pippin made sure that all were properly warned that the night of Rethe 15 would also be a night of dreams and unsettled sleep for him. This allowed them to take precautions and have athelas and hot water ready at the least sign of a nightmare.

* * *

They arrived in Minas Tirith on the afternoon of Rethe 23 and, as soon as he had stowed his gear in the house in the sixth circle that had been set aside for any visiting hobbit, Pippin went straight to the citadel to make his obeisance to the King.


End file.
